xxxHOLiC and Tsubasa Truth or Dare?
by AmaiHarmony
Summary: The Cast you see in xxxHOLiC and Tsubasa will be or forced to play Truth OR Dare. Please Submit you Dares/Truth please! And Gray will be a part of this story. Douwata, Kurofai, Syaosaku. Main couple Douwata!
1. Meet the guest and Us authors Yes!

**DISCLAMER: SHHH! I WISH I OWN XXXHOLiC BUT CLAMP DOES**

Yuuko: Watanuuki! More Sake!

…….

Yuuko: WATANUKI! I SAID MORE SAKE!!!

Watanuuki: ALL RIGHT! I'M COMING. *Coming from the front door with an invitation and bills*

Yuuko: What took you so long AND WHERE'S MY SAKE?!?!

Watanuuki: Can't I go out and check for the mail without you yelling at me for hours?!

Yuuko: *Noticed the invitation and swiftly took it from Watanuuki and starts reading it* Uh huh. I see. YES! Alright!!! Let's start packing!

Watanuuki: Yuuko? What is going on?

Yuuko: Well! Kohane, Zashiki-Warashi, Ame-Warashi, Mokona, Doumeki, I and you are going to the summer cottage for a wondrous vacation party! And it has Sake and other alcoholic beverages! Isn't it sweet Watanuuki?

Watanuuki:*fetal position* Oh no! And why does HE have to come too?  
Yuuko: Oh! And Himawari too.

Watanuuki: *with all of his and Yuuko's belongings* DONE! So when do we go?

Yuuko: Well…….don't you want to know what it is?

Watanuuki: Nope!

Yuuko: OK……be warned though! It may be not what expected.

Watanuuki: JUST HURRY UP ALREADY!!!

Yuuko:*Opened up the door with the wormhole and was sent to the living room in the cottage*

Yuuko: We're here!!

Watanuuki:*noticed that nobody was here* Uh, where is everyone?

Yuuko:*flashed evil grin* just wait

*Wormholes opened up and everyone else fell flat on the floor moaning since some landed on their heads or somewhere painful*

*30 mins. Later*

Everyone just chatted while Watanuuki argued with Doumeki and cooking food for everyone

Uguisumode walking down the stairs with Hyuufai: What is with the clamoring down stairs………..*Noticed people there while they froze looking at him* Well then. HYUUFAI! GET DOWN OVER HERE NOW!

Hyuufai: What is it?

Uguisumode whispering: We got fresh meat! And from Yuuko too!

Hyuufai:*running down* WHERE?! OH! Here! Hi Yuuko!

Yuuko: Hello again children!

Watanuuki: Uh Yuuko? What does he mean fresh meat?

Uguisumode: SIT PEOPLES!

*everyone sat down*

Hyuufai: Since everyone is here except for Maro and Morrow, We'll play a fun game! The game is *dramatic pause* _TRUTH OR DARE_.

Uguisumode: What fun! *starts shattering everyone's eardrums with his MANIACLE, LOUD laugh except for Yuuko since she is using a protective spell against her*

Hyuufai:……..DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!

Uguisumode: Sorry! Couldn't help it! *looks at the group again* but this isn't a normal truth or dare! This game will be CONTINUOUS!!! And this will be from the reviewers since he have a limit on our thinking level. Hehe.

Hyuufai: And we will make sure there will be LOTS of Douwata!!

Watanuuki and Doumeki: What is that??

Yuuko, Uguisumode, Hyuufai: You'll see but not now!

Authors Note: IF YOU REACH THIS FAR, PLEASE SEND US SOME TRUTHS AND DARES SO Uguisumode, My grease monkey, COULD TAKE HIS LAZY BUTT OFF THE BED TO WORK ON SOMETHING!!!

Please R&R! Or you won't see them AGAIN!!!


	2. Many unaproppriate Things in here!

**Hyuufai and Uguisumode: **Hello AGAIN!!!!

**Watanuki, Ame-warashi and Mokona: **NOT YOU 2 AGAIN!!

**Uguisumode: **Shut up! Or feel the consequences of losing your ears!!! *Laughs Uncontrollably*

**Hyuufai: **Shut up now grease monkey!

**Uguisumode: **Sorry…..Hey! Can I bring someone here please????

**Hyuufai: **Who?

**Uguisumode: ***brings in a sleeping girl with a magical mood kimono and a lamp* HER! And don't worry about her she is just doing the disclaimer that's all!

**Hyuufai:……..**ok fine then.

**Uguisumode: **YAY! DOMO ARIGATO! Hey! Tamaki!!!! DO THE DISCLAIMER!

**Tamaki:** *woke up from a wonderful dream* why is it always me? *Coughs* OK! *Cheery Voice* **HYUUFAI** AND **UGUISUMODE** DO NOT OWN xxxHOLiC! ONLY CLAMP DOES BUT I DO BELONG TO **UGUISUMODE. **Unfortunately…..

* * *

**Uguisumode: **Hey Hyuufai! We got some dares!

**Hyuufai: **Is it funny?

**Uguisumode:** YESH!!! *Starts laughing uncontrollably*

*EVERYONE'S EARS STARTED TO BURN EXCEPT FOR UGUISUMODE AND YUKO*

**Hyuufai:** I SAID NOT TO DO THAT ANYMORE!!!

**Uguisumode: **I am sorry…….

**Hyuufai:** SHOW ME THEM DARES!

_To Yuko- I dare you to do a lap dance on Watanuki and to make sure that he is strapped to his chair so that he cannot run away. You can pick whatever song to lap dance to._

_To Domekki- I dare you to cross dress in a girl's kimono like you were made to dress before when you were little. Have Himowari and Yuko help you with you make up (grins evilly)_

_To Watanuki: (I am sorry in advance) I dare you to go running down your street for in hour with nothing but your boxers with a cowbell ringing in one hand, a sign around your neck that says "Bon a Petite" and yelling as loudly as you can at the top of your lungs to whatever spirits are lurking about " Its Dinner Time. Come and Get IT!!"_

_-Satoshistar7_

**Hyuufai: **Thank you so much Satoshi! For that you earned*dramatic pause* WATANUKI'S champagne SHERBET! Well, without the alcoholic beverages.

**Yuko:** So I lap dance on Watanuki?

**Ugusiumode: **What is lap dancing anyways?

**Hyuufai and Yuko:** Do you really want to know?

**Uguisumode: **YESH!!!

*AFTER 12 MIN. OF TELLING WHAT IS LAP DANCING IS*

**Uguisumode:** *Fetal Position*

**Hyuufai: **Well, you did want to know and now you know! Now start Yuko!!!

**Yuko:** Well, a dare is a dare and in my opinion, I do preferred Clow Reed instead but *sighs* oh well. COME HERE WATANUKI!

**Watanuki:** Oh no! I don't wanna! *Ran to the door but Uguisumode and Hyuufai caught him and tied him up*

*****Yuko started to lap dance on Watanuki*

**Watanuki: ** Help me! * Started to untie the straps but they were tied down good*

*Suddenly , the Barbie Song started to play*

**Yuko:** How long do I have to do it?

**Uguisumode:** When the song is over! Mokona! Laugh with me! *Mokona and Uguisumode Laughed at Watanuki's torture*

*3 Minutes and 20 seconds later*

**Yuko: **Done and clean yourself Watanuki. And bring me some of your special bento with Sake please?

**Watanuki:** *fetal position* DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!!!

**Uguisumode:** Yeah yeah yeah. Quiet down why don't you. **NEXT!!!!**

**Doumeki:** You want me in a kimono? With make-up?

**Hyuufai:** Yup! But Himawari and Yuko have to do your make up!

**Himawari:** Oh good! I am finally useful now!

*Couple minutes after…..*

**Doumeki:*walks out from his room* **So…..How do I look? *dying of embarrassment*

**Zashiki-Warashi: **KAWAII!

**Yuko: **Not bad huh Himawari?

**Himawari: **Hehe! SUCCESS!

**Hyuufai:** But it is up to Watanuki for his opinion! But actually, where is he anyways?

**Watanuki: **Right here and……..Who's she?

**Uguisumode:** That is Doumeki! So…*chuckling* what do you think of him? Hmmm?

*****Doumeki is blushing*

**Watanuki:**………..uh, WOW!

*Doumeki blushed into a deeper shade of red*

**Hyuufai: **Ok! You can change now

**Doumeki:** Finally.

**Uguisumode: ** And now! The last dare you wanted to see! **OH WATANUKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**WATANUKI:** What! *noticed the cowbell the sign and a horn* OH NO!!!!

**Hyuufai: **OH YES!!!

*AFTER MANY SCREAMING OF PROTESTS AND MANY WHISTLES*

**Hyuufai: ** Go get them tiger! *to Uguisumode* well, we hope he survives I guees.

*Watanuki almost went to the wormhole when Zeshiki stopped him*

**Zeshiki-Warashi:** Um..Good luck Watanuki.

**Ame-Warashi: **OH GOOD GRIEF! JUST GO SO WE COULD LAUGH OUR BUTT OF!

*59 minutes later*

*Watanuki ran back into the house panting*

**Uguisumode: **Hmm, nice timing.

**Watanuki still panting:** I was almost eaten! Why did you put me with cannibals, pedophile and those crazy spirits?

**Uguisumode:** CAUSE I CAN AND ITS FREE! –Emily Pearl

**Watanuki, Ame-Washiri, Kohane, Mokona:** OH BOY YOU 2 ARE GOING TO MURDER US!!

**Uguisumode and Hyuufai:** Isn't that what we do best????

* * *

Uguisumode: WOW! This is very awesome!

Hyuufai: Well, this is made from the best like ME and a grease monkey editor like you who makes this so awesome for only 3 donuts a day.

Uguisumode: WHAT?????

Hyuufai: Oh nothing but I did like that little Douwata! HeHe.

Uguisumode: Hmm, I still like the Zashiki and Watanuki pairing

Hyuufai: No Douwata!

Uguisumode: NO! ZASHIKI AND WATANUKI!

Hyuufai: NO DOUWATA!

UGUISUMODE: NO ZASHIKI!

*after many minutes arguing*

Tamaki: THAT'S IT! ENOUGH OF BOTH OF YOU 2! *pulls out 2 tranquilizers and put on both of the authors*

Hyuufai: zzzzzz

Uguisumode: zzzzzz

Tamaki: Finally! *Notices the reader* Well see you soon! And don't worry about them! They will be a-okay! Well….

Kohane, Mokona, Zashiki-Warashi, Himawari, Tamaki and Yuko: SEE YOU SOON!

Tamaki: And please dare the authors too!


	3. Watanuki goes to jail! I wonder why?

Uguisumode: Since last chapter took me way too long just for the bolding the names of characters, I am not doing that anymore! So hahahaha!

Mokona and Tamaki: Weirdo.

Hyuufai: HAHAHA! You are defiantly weird! Even in real life were you BURST MY EARDRUMS EVERY SINGLE DAY!

Uguisumode: Whatev. Anyways, Zashiki! Tamaki! Get over here and do the disclaimer!!

Tamaki: STOP YELLING!

Tamaki and Zashiki: IF pigs can fly, we would own xxxHOLiC but we don't and that will never happen

*Gir from Invader Zim and a pig came up and flying*

Ame-Warashi: *shoot at the flying objects and they fell for their deaths* THERE! THEY ARE DEAD!!!

Uguisumode: NO! NOT GIR!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

* * *

*1 hour later*

Uguisumode: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Tamaki: *holding a bat* get on with it MASTER!!!!!

Uguisumode: Alright fine then. *whispering to himself* Geez, can't I have any type of fun here? Apparently not…..

* * *

Hyuufai: Ello people! We just got more dares and some truths!

Uguisumode: Finally some truths! If there weren't any, then I would just stole their diaries and journals like the one I have right now! Here you go Watanuki!

Watanuki: You stole MY DAIRY?!?!

Doumeki: You keep a diary?

Watanuki:*blushing* sh-shut up!

Hyuufai: *sniffs the air* aww! Kawaii! Douwata!!!

Kohane: Can we get this over with? As much as I like to stay here, I am getting bored.

Uguisumode: Oh! Just wait till next chapter why don't you?

Hyuufai: Here it is!

_Yuuko  
Truth- What is Clow to you (don't just say something like "a four-eyed demon")  
Dare- Go on a date with Fei Wang  
Kimihiro  
Truth- Have you ever noticed how you and Kazahaya from the Green Drug store are similar?  
Dare-Cross play as Sakura (from CCS) complete with a frilly dress (the one you see in opening 1 of the anime) and the staff  
Mokona  
Truth- Do you and Soel (white mokona) have many secret conversations? If so, what about?  
Dare- Using one of the 108 secret skills (if you have them), rob a jewelry store and get the most precious piece of jewelry in there  
-Demon Fox_

Uguisumode: Wow! Now that is something all right.

Hyuufai: Thank you Demon fox! Just for that you get*dramatic pause* 3K's WORTH OF COOKIES!!!!!

Uguisumode: Where did you get the cookies???

Hyuufai: *stammering* Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh the internet???

Uguisumode: *suspiciously raisng his eyebrows* Hmm, ok then…. I think

Hyuufai: YUKO! DO IT!

Yuko: Hmm, to me, Clow is a friend of mine.

Tamaki: *pulls out the lie detector from Uguisumode many rooms* Lie detector says it is the truth!

Uguisumode: Thanks Tamaki, but where did you get the lie detector and which room is it?

Tamaki: In the room of explosives. Uh, why do you ask?

Uguisumode:*fetal position* ………..never mind then. HYUUFAI!

Hyuufai: Yuko! Your date is here!

Yuko: Who is he?

Tamaki: Here!

*smoke comes around the cottage and Fai Reed came. Then a staring contest was made between them*

Hyuufai and Uguisumode: have fun you 2!

*an hour later*

*Yuko came back with anger in her eyes*

Hyuufai: How was the date?

Yuko: Horrible! We didn't get anything and we just stare at each other!

Uguisumode: yeah…..We don't care. NEXT!

Yuko:*glower at Uguisumode* WATANUKI! MY SAKE!!!!!

Uguisumode:*whispering to Hyuufai* just wait till next chapter then.

Hyuufai: YAY! Watanuki's turn!

Watanuki:*read truth* Me and Kazahaya similar? *thinking about it*

Hyuufai:*acting like tomoyo-chan from CCS* Hmm, Kazahaya and Rikuo, you and Doumeki. All male, deep connection!

Uguisumode: You're scaring me Hyuufai!

Watanuki:*finally gets it and his mouth wide open* WE ARE NOT SIMILAR!!!!!!!

Tamaki: LIE DETECTOR SAYS IT IS A LIE! YOU DO NOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU LIE?!?!

Hyuufai: YAY! IT IS DUOWATA!

Uguisumode: What the duck is with you and douwata????

Hyuufai:*Glares* I AM A FANGIRL! YOU DUM DUM IDIOT BUFFON!!!!!

Uguisumode: Ouch! You don't need to get personal!!!!

Himawari: Oh Watanuki! Your dare.

*tick-tock, tick-tock*

Watanuki: I am done!

Doumeki: Watanuki very kawaii indeed.

Zashiki-Warashi: Watanuki disappeared…*starts to cry*

Little bald dudes: WATANUKI! YOU MADE HER CRY AGAIN! HERE'S YOUR PUNISHMENT!!!  
Watanuki: AHHHH!*starts running around in circles*

Tamaki: I am getting very dizzy!

Uguisumode, Mokona, Hyuufai and Himawari: Me too!

Zashiki-Warashi: Oh! There he is!

Little bald dudes: Is that why you were crying?

Zashiki-warashi: Ummm Yeah! You can leave now!

Ame-Warashi: Baka……..

Watanuki: Who said Kawwai to me?

Doumeki: On to Mokona.

Watanuki: WHO said it???

Mokona: Yes I have talked to Seol a lot. We usually talk about Kurogane and Fai, Doumeki and Watanuki, food yum food and sake! And Seol nearly got her first drink in the Country of Infinity I think!

Tamaki:*checking the lie detector* Lie detector says it is true!

Uguisumode: *gasps* WATANUKI IS A LIER!!!!

Watanuki:…………..

Mokona: Stealing pretty Jewelry is possible to Mokona! Be right back!

*After 3 seconds after he left*

Mokona: Mokona is back! *Holds the world's biggest diamonds and emeralds in both his hands and ears*

Hyuufai: What technique did you use?

Mokona: That is a secret!

*sirens blared outside of the cottage*

Police #1: STOP RIGHT THERE KIMIHIRO WATANUKI! WE GOT YOU SURROUNDED!

Uguisumode and Hyuufai: Is that your technique Mokona?

Mokona: Yes! That is one of my 108 secret techniques!!

*The front door was smashed down*

Sumire: FREEZE! NOBODY MOVES!

Watanuki: What is going on???

EvaMimi: You're coming with us! Kimihiro Watanuki!

Tamaki: Hey Sumire! Hi Mimi! How's life treating you?

Sumire: Good.

Mimi: Just aching! Too bad Nyami didn't come. This is pretty neat if you ask me.

Tamaki: I see.

Watanuki: WAIT!

Sumire and Mimi: WHAT!!!!!

Watanuki: Can I say something first?

Sumire: Fine! But hurry up!

Watanuki: Ok then. *clears his throat* NO ONE ANSWERED MY QUESTION! WHO SAID I WAS SUPER CUTE IN JAPANESE?!?!?!?!

Uguisumode: YOU WILL NEVER KNOW! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Now, good luck in prison!

Watauki: CURSE YOU MOKONA!

* * *

Yuko: Now, who's going to work for me when Watanuki is away?

Hyuufai: Me and Uguisumode that's who!

Uguisumode: Such a fun day isn't it?

Hyuufai: You said it! Now, tell me. What are you playing?

Uguisumode: Pokémon Platinum that's what!

Hyuufai: Why?

Tamaki: CAUSE HE CAN AND ITS FREE!

Uguisumode:YEAH! CAUSE I CAN AND ITS FREE! Thanks Tamaki!

Tamaki: You owe me! OK???

Uguisumode: Sure!

Watanuki: I'M BACK! AND FIRST I'M GOING TO ROAST THAT STUPID MOKONA!

Mokona: MOKONA IS NOT STUPID!

Hyuufai: HEY! LEAVE HIM ALONE! *throws Watanuki to the basement where there is pedobears, poedophiles, hungry cannibals, and mad spirits lurk there*

Watanuki: HELP ME!!!

Hyuufai: Next chapter!

Uguisumode:THANK YOU TO ALL OF THE PEOPLE WHO GIVE FUNNY TRUTHS AND DARE! PLEASE R&R AND MAKES SURE TO DARE EVERYONE INCLUDING TAMAKI!

Tamaki: Yeah! What am I? Chopped liver? I work here too!

Hyuufai: I think this getting a bit too much. GREASE MONKEY! WORK SOME MORE!!!! AND TAMAKI! BRING ME AND YUKO SOME SAKE AND ODEN FROM THE FOXES!

Uguisumode: Will do!

Tamaki: yeah yeah whatever.

END OF CHAPTER 3!


	4. Many unaproppriate Things in here! Pt2!

Uguisumode: Hello!

Hyuufai: Konichiwa!

Uguisumode: What the duck??

Hyuufai: What?

Uguisumode: Never mind. *sighs* Fangirls, can't live with them, can't live without them.

Hyuufai: What was that?????

Uguisumode: NOTHING! *LAUGHING UNCONTROLLABLY*

Tamaki and Kohane: Hmm you're back. How was Watanuki doing?

Uguisumode: Doing well! I think it is time to let him out though.

Hyuufai: Uh yeah sure…..

Uguisumode: Hyuufai? Where did you put him?

Hyuufai: In the room with explosives.

Uguisumode:…..Aww crap! Run!!!!

*15 minutes later*

Mimi: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON???

Uguisumode: Watanuki decided to kill himself and can you do the exclaimer for us?

Mimi: Oh fine then!

Tamaki and Mimi: CLAMP OWNS IT! THE END!!!!

Uguisumode and Hyuufai: Really good!!

Mimi: Yeah yeah yeah.

* * *

Watanuki: Here's your lunch. Hope you die from it!

Hyuufai: Thank you for the warning but we are IMMORTAL!!!

Uguisumode: Not really. Yuko and Mokona are immortal.

Hyuufai: Then when did we get the magic powers?!?!

Uguisumode: Cause we own this story?

Hyuufai:*whispering*Bastard.

*Suddenly a letter came from one of the wormholes*

Uguisumode: YAY! Another truth or dare!

Hyuufai: READ IT!

_Thanks for doing my dares. Here's some more!_

_To The Authors: I dare you both to dress up in your most beautiful or romatic outfits you have and kiss your favorite xholic character on the lips!_

_To Himawari: I dare you to dance with both Watanuki and Domeiki to a romantic waltz with them both at the same time and at the end kiss them both. On the lips or cheek._

_To Watanuki:( I am even sorrier) I dare you to go skydiving in one of Yuko's dresses and have Doumeki come with you because he will have to save you when your parachute is set on fire. You have to act like a damsel in distress and thank Domeki afterwards._

_To Yuko and Mokona : I dare you both to go without any alcholic beverages( this includes sake, nectare and intentionally spiked drinks )for a week!_

_To Doumeki: I dare you to do a strip tease in front of all your fan girls that reside in your school. Do it to the tune "I'm too Sexy for my Shirt!" and please keep your boxers on!_

_-Satoshistar7_

Hyuufai: You're welcome Satoshistar7! You are the only person who helps this story the most! Not offense to the other people but he/she did contribute to this story the most.

Uguisumode: BORING! ENOUGH OF YOUR SPEECHES!

Hyuufai: MY SPEECHES ARE NOT THAT BORING!

Uguisumode: Whatever!

Hyuufai: Anyways! Alright! Let's get ready now!

Uguisumode: OK!

*1 hour later*

Uguisumode: It is either Yuko or Kohane…..hmmm….. *Light bulb appears* It is Kohane-chan!

Yuko: Yes! I am safe! Go Kohane!

Kohane: Ok then……it's not that bad right?

*Uguisumode and Kohane kissed*

Hyuufai: KAWAII!!!!!

Uguisumode: Ok! I did my part of the bargain! Not it is your turn!

Hyuufai: Hmm. It's between Watanuki and Doumeki!

Watanuki: NOO! Take Doumeki instead!

Hyuufai: In fact, I am taking Doumeki.

*Hyuufai and Doemeki kissed*

Uguisumode and Zashiki-Warashi and Tamaki: KAWAIII! Go Hyuufai!

*Watanuki is mad and is clenching his fists*

Uguisumode: Aww! Look at Watanuki! He is very cute when he's mad!

Hyuufai: ………Ok what have you been eating?

Uguisumode: Your endless supplies of Novellas and donuts?

Hyuufai: ….WHAT????

Uguisumode: ON to the next dare!

Yuko: And that is Himawari's!

*Himawari, Watanuki and Doumeki waltzing under the moonlight*

Himawari:*kissing Doumeki on the lips then Watanuki on the cheeks*

Watanuki:*ready to burst* YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

Tamaki: Yo! Its Watanuki's turn fo shizzle!

Uguisumode: WHAT THE! WHAT THE DUCK ARE YOU DOING?!?

Tamaki: Doing street talk. Uh why?

Uguisumode:………never mind…

Yuko: Go! Just take this dress and the headdress to! *hands Watanuki the clothes she wore in TSUBASA RESOVOiR CHRONICLES* Hey! Tamaki and Doumeki! Help him get dressed!

Tamaki: Why me?

Doumeki: Whatever. Come on. Let's go.

Watanuki: BUT I DON'T WANNA!

Uguisumode: Oh! Then you want to skydive buck naked while we'll videotape this to and Satoshistar7 so he could send it to your friends and go to jail AGAIN and be the laughing stalk of everyone in the entire universe and other worlds! Is that what you want?

Watanuki: Uh, erm, uh….

Yuko: HEY YOU STOLE MY LINE!

Uguisumode: Well *pokes Watanuki's chest* what is your choice?

Watanuki:*took the dress* Alright fine let's go.

Hyuufai: You're scary sometimes….

Uguisumode: Bwahaha! Then that means it is working then!

*3 hours and screaming minutes later*

Uguisumode: To the S.S. Tamayura!

Hyuufai: Isn't that a boat?

Uguisumode: Not this one though!

*At the plane*

Watanuki: I AM NOT GOING TO SKYDIVE!

Uguisumode: YOU OWE ME 1 TRILLION DOLLARS FOR THIS THEN!

Watanuki: Alright then!

Uguisumode:*Pushes off Watanuki* Good luck!

Doumeki: You didn't give me the signal.

Uguisumode: Sorry.

Hyuufai: Change of plans then! While Watanuki falls to death, you can truly be a true hero! Just like Sakura Kinomoto!

Uguisumode: Sometimes, I think you are the recreation of Tomoyo Daiduji…….

Hyuufai: Whatever….*brings out a camera that looks exactly like Tomoyo's*

*BEWARE! A BIG DOUWATA COMING THROUGH!!!!! AND YOU DO KNOW I DON'T LIKE DOUWATA!!*

Doumeki: WATANUKI!

Watanuki: AHHHHH! HELP ME! OH CRAP!!!!!! THE PARACHUTES ON FIRE! AHH SAVE ME!

Doumeki: Just grab my hand!

Watanuki: *trying to grab his hand* * 2 seconds later and Watanuki grabbed Doumeki's hand*

Doumeki: Let go of the parachute!! Don't worry! I'll catch you!

*Watanuki let go of the parachute*

Doumeki:*Grabbed him in his arms*

Uguisumode:* Up at the plane* Why do you like Douwata anyways??

Hyuufai: CAUSE I CAN AND ITS FREE!!!

Uguisumode: Whatever. Yo Sumire! Can you land it at our house?

Sumire: Roger that!

*15 minutes later*

Uguisumode: Thanks Sumire:

*Sumire's plane crashed and the only words we could hear are* OBETE NESAI!!!

Uguisumode:*sweatdrops* So! Tamaki! Did you record that!

Tamaki: Yeah!

Hyuufai: *Tomoyo mood* Kawaii! Duowata Gold! Yay!

Uguisumode:*Hits Hyuufai with a tranquilizer* On to the next dare! Yuko and Mokona! You know what to do!

Yuko: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I AM GOING TO DIE WITHOUT MY ALCOHOL!!!

Mokona: No sake? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

Watanuki: No sake for a week? WooHoo!!!!

Yuko:*Aggravated* TAKE THAT DRESS OF NOW! *Took of the dress on Watanuki and he is only o=in boxors*

Doukemi: Nice Boxers.

Watanuki: SH-SHUT UP!

Uguisumode: And all sake will be delivered to Syaoran and his companions. Good luck!

*1 week later*

Yuko and Mokona: *exploded*

Uguisumode: Wow! They actually exploded!

Hyuufai: OMG! They did! But I hate cleaning it up! Oh well *revived the 2 alcoholics*

Yuko: never do that again!

Mokona: Agreed!

Uguisumode: I DON'T FREAKIN' CARE! And on to the next one!

Hyuufai: and this one I will enjoy the most!

Doumeki: *at school stripping (except for his boxers! Pervert!!!) to the song "I'm too sexy for a shirt"*

*after about 2 minutes*

Hyuufai + Fangirls: OMG! OMG OMG OMG OMG!!!!!!!! DOUMEKI! WE LOVE YOU! *fainted except for one*

Fangirl #1: TAKE IT OFF! TAKE IT OFF!

Uguisumode: TOO MUCH! FOR 13 YEAR OLD BOY! ARGHHH!

Tamaki: Ouch….. Well, good luck with out and we'll see you next time!

* * *

Uguisumode: Enjoy it as it will last Hyuufai.

Hyuufai: I will! Tamaki recorded it for me!

Tamaki: Where's my 20 bucks?

Hyuufai: ………In your room?

Tamaki: Whatever. I'm going to bed. Good night.

Hyuufai and Uguisumode: GOOD NIGHT!

Uguisumode: zzzzz

Hyuufai: You know Uguisumode, you can't run away from your destiny!

Uguisumode: and what is that destiny?

Hyuufai: Never mind……..

**I really hope you enjoy this extremely long chapter! This is my best work yet and don't forget to dare and ask truths to everyone! Including Me! Uguisumode Hyuufai and Tamaki!!! Good Bye and see you soon!**


	5. Love is in the air NOT!

Uguisumode: HELLO!

Hyuufai:…..

Uguisumode: Uh…Hyuufai?

Hyuufai:…..I smell……

Uguisumode: What do you smell?

Hyuufai: ODEN!!! AND SAKE!!!!!!!!!

Uguisumode: Uh that's it?

Hyuufai: YEAH!

Uguisumode: I've lost you then. Tamaki, Mokona, can you do the disclaimer?

Tamaki: Whatever.

Mokona: Mokona can do anything!

Tamaki and Mokona: If pigs fly, which again, can't be true, We would own xxxHOLiC but we don't ok?

*Gir and pigs are flying again*

Ame-warashi: Again? *Took out a bazooka with the bald dudes*

Bald Dudes: Nooooooo!!!

*Explosion*

All: Wow……

Uguisumode: Let's get going then!

* * *

Uguisumode: Any new dares?

Hyuufai: Yup! And it is from the person who admired me the most! Hehe!

Uguisumode: Why?!?!?!?! Her?!?!?! She is crazy!!!!!!

Tamaki: Let's just get going all right?

_Its soo interesting...hm...well here it goes..._

_To Watanuki:  
Truth-DO YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON DOUMEKI ?  
Dare-SHOUT THIS AT THE VERY TOP OF YOUR LUNGS 'I LOVE YOU ZASHIKI-WARASHI'_

_To Zashiki Warashi:  
Truth-Do you think Watanuki has feelings for you?  
Dare-Kiss Watanuki on the LIPS !_

_To Himawari:  
Truth-Who do you like the most? Watanuki or Doumeki?  
Dare-I want you to shout the name of the person you love(romantically) the most._

_To Doumeki:  
Truth-Do you have unrequited feelings for Watanuki?  
Dare-Confess your feelings to your crush_

_To Kohane:  
Truth-What kind of feelings do you feel for Watanuki?  
Dare-Kiss your most beloved person anywhere_

_To Yuuko-san:  
Truth-Is it really clow reed you first imagine when your looking at Kimihiro?  
Dare-Go and kiss your worst rival (on the cheeks or lips)_

_To Ame Warashi:  
Truth-Do you really admire Zashiki? (In a friendly way)  
Dare-I want you to tell Zashiki how you really feel when she is happy , sad and etc._

_To Authors:  
Truth:DO you really like DouWata fics or rather like ZashiWata fics ?  
Dare:Kiss the person on the lips if you think HE/SHE is the most cutest person ever been paired to Watanuki or you think that , that person is who Watanuki will end up with._

_THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME THATS ALL I HAVE I GUESS !_

_-Yanani_

Uguisumode, Tamaki: DAMN!!!

Hyuufai: HEY WATCH IT! THERE'S CHILDREN AFFOOT!

Tamaki: So……there's one for everyone except me? She is evil….

Hyuufai: Whatever…..

Ame-Warashi: ABOUT TIME!

Uguisumode: Watanuki, GO!!!

Watanuki: I DON'T HAVE A FREAKIN' CRUSH ON DOUMEKI!!!

Tamaki: LIAR!

Hyuufai: Douwata is in the air…….

Uguisumode: Again, ARE YOU TOMOYO DAIDUJI???

Hyuufai:……maybe…..

Mokona: Watanuki! Dare!!

Watanuki: I LOVE YOU ZASHIKI-WARASHI!!!!!

Zashiki-Warashi: *blushes*

Doumeki: But he has a crush on me!

Ame-Warashi: BAKA! HE WAS DARED TO DO IT!!!! *BONKS DOUMEKI WITH A VERY HARD BOULDER*

Doumeki:*was sent to the hospital*

3hrs. Later……………………………..

Uguisumode: How are you now?

Doumeki: Horrible

Ame-Warashi: But you disserved that!

Tamaki: Ok, how about you Zashiki?

Zashiki-Warashi: Um…I think he has some feelings for me…

Tamaki: True! *Gives Zashiki a thumbs up*

*Zashiki kissed Watanuki on the lips*

Doumeki: *turned away*

Himawari: I like Doumeki better!

Watanuki: YAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Uguismode: But you have Zashiki!

Watanuki: Your right!!!

Himawari: DOUMEKI!!!!

Watanuki: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!

Hyuufai*like Tomoyo again* Doumeki!!

Uguisumode: Your turn!

Doumeki: Well, I wouldn't say they are unrequited, more like I developed them.

Watanuki:……Huh???

Uguisumode: What do you mean?

Doumeki: *sighs* Kimihiro Watanuki, I have a crush on you. OK???

Hyuufai: Douwata………..*sighs*

Uguisumode: Grrr! And stop being like that witch!

Yuko: Who me?

Uguisumode: No! That daiduji girl! Ok, Kohane, go!

Kohane: Watanuki is just a friend.

Uguisumode: Straight out!

Watanuki: *Still thinking what Doumeki said*

Tamaki: DUDE! IT IS NOT THAT HARD TO UNDERSTAND THAT!

Mokona: Dare!!!

Kohane: I can't do that. I don't like anyone at the moment.

Tamaki: Interesting…..

Yuko: Yes! Lie-detector says it is truth!!

Watanuki: Who is clow reed?

Yuko: NO ONE! *Left*

5 seconds later…………………………………………………………..

Uguisumode: Hey Yuko! Where'd you go?

Yuko: MAKING OUT WITH FAI WANG THAT'S WHAT! *explodes*

Hyuufai: I'll fix it……..not like I have a choice.

Yuko:*revived* thank you.

Ame-Warashi: Yes as a friend but sometimes I do get annoyed by her actions

Tamaki: Wow, and I thought I have the problems with HIM!

Zashiki-Warashi: YOU MEANIE!!!! Uh, you were kidding right?

Ame-Warashi: Maybe, maybe not………..

Uguisumode: Ok…….Our TURN!!!!!!! To me, I enjoy Zashikiwata fics!

Hyuufai: but I prefer Douwata

*Uguisumode Kissed Zashiki*

*Hyuufai kissed Doumeki on the lips….AGAIN!*

Watanuki:*sulks*

Doumeki: Why are you sulking? Does this mean you want to kiss me too?

Watanuki: Ew!!! Why should i?

Hyuufai: Do you?

Watanuki: Er…Um……Uh……

Uguisumode: Don't do it!!!

Watanuki: *ran passed Doumeki and kissed Zashiki instead*

Uguisumode: yay!!!

* * *

Uguisumode: Sorry for not updating fast enough! I got sick and fell asleep after-school.

Hyuufai: Stop lying scrub!

Uguisumode: Shut up TOILET!

Hy: Scrub

Ug: Toilet!

Hy: Scrub

Ug: Toilet!

Hy: Scrub

Ug: Toilet!

Hy: Scrub

Tamaki: SHUT UP!! YOU'RE MAKING ME INSANE!!!

Uguisumode: *GASPS* TAMAKI SASAKI! That is no way saying that to your own father!

Tamaki: But you're not even my dad!!

Uguisumode: Oh! Then who brought you in when that Hirofumi creep left you at Thursday April 19th, and then found you in the street? Hmm?????

Tamaki:……..Sorry…..*plays with her fingers*

Hyuufai: Wow! We'll see you later and UGUISUMODE IS A GUY AND ME IS A GIRL!!

Uguismode: Please get your facts right before calling me a girl even though my profile said I have a flower and then an R at the end.

Tamaki: Bye bye!!!


	6. We don't know Yuko! Uguisumode side

**Sorry for not updating for long! School sucks and Hyuufai is taking way too long for this!**

Uguisumode: Hello!

Ame-Warashi: Where is Hyuufai?

Uguisumode: She is kinda busy at the moment but she still accepts the dares though!

*A wormhole appeared*

Hyuufai: Yup! I am kinda busy doing chapter 7 so Uguisumode is in charge!

Uguisumode: Hahahaha! Thanks and now…….Disclaimers!

Tamaki: I never do get paid doing this huh?

Uguisumode: Do it now and you get 3 million dollars!

Tamaki: ALRIGHT!! Uguisumode and Hyuufai does not own HOLiC or the characters. Clamp does! Now where's my money?

Uguisumode: Here!

Tamaki: Yay!!! *jumps in to the pile of money*

* * *

Tamaki: Any new dares?

Uguisumode:……….IDK. Hikari Niijiro was supposed to bring me the dares.

Hikari:*comes in with a piece of paper* Here ya go!

Uguisumode: WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG? It has been what 4 hours?!?!

Hikari: Jeez! MANICURES??? I'm out! Later peoples!

Tamaki: Sometimes, I just want to kill her.

Uguisumode: Me too. Anyways, the dares!!!

_Uguisumode: You must read the most Yaoi-tastic DouWata fic and you cannot destroy it or look away. (If needed tie her up)  
Hyuufai:Annoy the Tsubasa gang until Kuro-myu's head explodes  
Watanuki: first of all *glomp attack* Second, chapter 180 has started to make me think so, run the shop for a month (with all of Yuuko's powers of course) and help any customer that shows up (inter-dimensional customers count)  
Kohane: Just a random question but when did you get your exorcising abilities? Also I dare you to read Kimihiro's fortune for his love life! (Although I'm not really a DouWata person, I'm still curious)  
Himawari: Do YOU still remember who the hell Yuuko is?  
Yuuko: Do you know that the entire world of xHolic is forgetting you? WHYY?  
-Demon Fox (that was long)_

Uguisumode: Don't you mean *shivers* MPREG?!?! Oh, and I AM A GUY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tamaki: Yeah sure…..they are weird aren't they?

Uguisumode: Horrible!

*The Ninth Layer showed up*

Uguisumode: Oh not you!

The Ninth Layer: BLAH BLAH BLAH! FLAME FLAME FLAME! YOU DO KNOW THAT SCRIPTED FICS ARE NOT ALLOWED RIGHT?

Uguisumode: ………Listen! I really do have enough of you! And why do you care? Just leave!!

*threw The Ninth Layer Out in a painful, gruesome way*

Zashiki-Warashi: I AM SCARED! *starts crying*

Bald Dudes (seriously! Does anybody know what they are called?): HEY! You made her cry!

Uguisumode: DON'T…..EVEN……TRY……..

Bald Dudes: Um….Ok….Sorry!

Tamaki:*holding PB&J* come on. We need to start with your dare.

Uguisumode: OK! *Happily eats the PB&J while reading a MPREG fanfic*

*3 hours later*

Tamaki: So……how was it?

Uguisumode: Kinda….sick. What sick minded perv wrote that?

Kohane: Fangirls?

Uguisumode: Your right! Now….HYUUFAI!

*Wormhole appears*

Hyuufai: What?

Uguisumode: You need to annoy the hell out of the Tsubasa gang until Kuro-Puu explodes!

Hyuufai: That shan't be a problem *laughs maniacally before disappearing*

*Meanwhile*

Hyuufai: Kurogane! Kurogane! Kurogane!

Kurogane: WHAT!

Hyuufai: Wheet Hyuu!

Kurogane: GRRRRRRRRAAHHHHHH!! *exploded*

Syaoran, Sakura and Fai: *Mouth went wide*

Hyuufai: HAHA!

*At the cottage*

Hyuufai: Done!

Uguisumode: Ok! You can go now!

Hyuufai: Finally! *disappeared*

Watanuki: *Sarcastically* Oh how fun! Me doing all of the work and *Fake gasp* have all of Yuko's Power? NO WAY!

Tamaki: Stop being a baby and do it already!

Watanuki: All right! *working for a month and helping people from different worlds*

*One month later*

Uguisumode: So…..How was it?

Watanuki: So….Tiring…There is no way I am doing it again!

Uguisumode: Oh well TOO BAD!

Kohane: Well, for my exorcising powers………I don't remember.

Uguisumode:*watching a vid.*

Tamaki: What are you watching?

Uguisumode: This! * showed a video to Tamaki Showing Kohane and Yuko. Kohane was about 3 when she asks to have the power to cleanse spirits and Yuko agreed for a price. The price was that we don't know since Kohane took the DVD player away from us*

Kohane: You saw too much!

Uguisumode: Ok! Ok! Jeez! *Whispered to Mokona and Tamaki* Weirdo!

Yuko: Of course people know me! Don't they Himawari?

Himawari; Who are you again?

Yuko: WHAT THE HELL? WE'VE MET BEFORE!

Himawari: Oh! IN that gay chat?

Uguisumode:…….*facepalms* Why where you doing there?

Himawari: Hmm…..I was bored so I went there and it is pretty awesome!

Yuko:……NO! No one knows about me!!!!!! *Starts crying*

Tamaki: Oh don't worry! At least Watanuki knows you!

Yuko: SHUT UP! NO ONE KNOWS ME ANYMORE!!

Uguisumode: Jeez! Ok this is the end!

Tamaki and Uguisumode: Good bye and Good luck!!!!!!

* * *

Tamaki: Do you have any pictures of your Gallade?

Uguisumode: Why????

Tamaki: Do you?????

Uguisumode: Yeah. Just one.

Tamaki: GIVE ME IT!

Uguisumode: Do you really like him that much?

Tamaki:*blushes* Kinda….

Uguisumode: Oh MY GAWSH! *Jumps up and down* Pokephillia!

Tamaki: SHUT UP! AND BRING ME THE PICTURES!!!

Uguisumode: Ok OK! Don't worry!

**Uguisumode: THANKS FOR READING IT SO FAR! WHY I DIDN'T REALLY UPDATE WAS BECAUSE OF SOMEONE STUPID *The Ninth Layer* WAS FLAMING THAT GRAMMER IS NOT CORRECT OR SCRIPTED FANFICS ARE NOT ALLOUD OR WHAT EVER SHIT SHE GAVE ME AND HYUUFAI. THIS IS WHY I STOPPED THE PRODUCTIONS FOR A BIT AND I DO HOPE NOT TO SEE THEM AGAIN! Sorry for ranting but I just had to get this off my chest. And I know there will be more people like that but meh. THIS IS MY FIRST TIME DOING A TRUTH OR DARE LIKE THAT! So just enjoy the story and please R AND R!!!!**


	7. What did science do to Uguisumode?

Uguisumode: Hello! And so sorry for not updating for 2 days or more since I was on a little hiatus from here.

Tamaki: You mean playing Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia?

Uguisumode: ….UH…..Maybe……

Tamayo: I have come for you!!! And my pet Hippopotamus, Hippopo, too!

Uguisumode: And what brings you here, daughter of Akira Yamaoka (which is a boy!!!)?

Tamayo: We need a place to stay!

Uguisumode: Hmm……Then you and Tamaki do the disclaimer then.

Tamayo: Fine!

Tamaki and Tamayo: xxxHOLiC will never belong to anyone except for Clamp

Clamp: That's right!

Uguisumode: WTF?!? Oh! And this was supposed to be CH. 8 but well….I accidently burned Chapter 7.…..hehe

Hyuufai: I KILL YOU!!!!

Tamayo: Wow!

* * *

Hyuufai: Today's dare is from….*Sorry for not doing this for a long time!!* jellyD!!!!!!

*Soundtrack applause*

Uguisumode: Where did you get that?

Hyuufai: Internet! NOW….SHOW ME DEM DARES!!!!

Please, put the character's names in bold letters =) just a suggestion

_To Watanuki:  
Truth: smth douwata-ish  
Dare: dress up like a baby cow or calf (ears, baby horns and tail) and a cowbell, then drink 4 glasses filled with milk without touching them, Doumeki will pour it. - too Nasty maybe =)_

_To Yuuko:  
Truth: Your wish =)  
Dare: Grab oxygenated water and temporarily dye her hair blonde, then put on some chobit ears and throw burritos at everyone while yelling 'OMG HITZUSEN!'  
Another Dare: Tell massive spoilers about xholic and tsubasa, maybe twighlith or another popular serie (pretty much a punishment to some readers xD)_

_To Himawari:  
Truth: Has she ever participated in a naked marathon (don't ask)  
Dare: Sing "You must be my lucky star" (Madonna's Lucky star) dressed up as Konata (from Lucky star) and give every passerby a Lucky 7._

_To Doumeki:  
Truth: Why does he care about Watanuki so much? Is it obligation? I mean, what are his feelings towards him.  
Dare: Put on dog ears (pref. Rotweiller ones) with a tail and a dog collar with spikes plus tight black leather pants and shirtless + Stay like that for the rest of the game_

Uguisumode: We did that for one chapter…….it took me about more then I need to do the chapter! .

Hyuufai: Just hurry up!

Uguisumode: Watanuki….GO!

Watanuki: Ok, ok. Umm… where's the calf suit?

Yuko: Right here! *holding a calf suit* Hurry up and wear it!

*Minutes later…*

*Watanuki in a calf costume*

Tamayo: Aww! KAWAII!!!!

Hippopo: Time for your hourly check up!

Uguisumode: Check up?

Tamayo: DON'T ASK! *runs away from Hippopo*

Tamaki: Wiieerrdd….. Back to the story!

Hyuufai: Pour the milk Doumeki!

Doumeki: Done… Drink up, Watanuki..

*Many hours later…*

Uguisumode: HOW LONG IS IT GOING TO TAKE?!?!

Watanuki: Done *pants* My…stomach…is…going...to…burst!!!

Uguisumode: Hurry! The next dare!!!

Yuko: Well….my wish is to create 2 futures to make sure that Bastard, Fei Wang Reed doesn't get away with his disastrously plans!!

Tamaki: I..will *snickers* dye her hair.

Uguisumode: Ok! Have fun you two!

*Many many many!!!! Hours later…..*

Yuko: *now blonde* So….what do you think?

Mokona: Wow! Yuko is pretty!

Uguisumode: Oh may gawsh! Hey look! Stupid blondes!!!

Yuko: *one of them* WHERE???

Uguisumode: Her!!! GET HER MY PETS!!!

Yuko:….Where did you get the Ryperior, Rampardos, Rydon and…Gastrodo…*Was crushed by the weight*

Hyuufai: I'll do it…

Yuko: *Now rejuvenated* THANKS!!!!

Hyuufai: Whatev.

Uguisumode: Hey! Chobit ears! Oh and Burritos! Yuko!!!! Here throw it and say HITSUZEN at the top of your voice!!!  
Yuko: WTH? Allright…*Clears her throat* *like a valley girl* OMG! IT IS LIKE HITSUZEN!!! *starts throwing burritos at everyone in the face*

Mokona: *Went flying out the window* OBETE NEASAI!!!!

Tamaki: *Went flying from the roof* OBETE NEASAI!!!

Watanuki; Ow! How much does this thing weigh?

Uguisumode: One Ton!!!

Tamaki: I came back *pants heavily* Himawari…it…is…your…turn!

Himawari: No, I have never done that. *Going to dress as Konata from Lucky Star and started singing*

Hyuufai: Hyuu! Doumeki-san! Your turn!!!

Doumeki: I care about Watanuki because I love him. But of course you already knew that but that's just that. There is no obligation.

Watanuki: This is a dream! THIS IS A DREAM!!! *Slaps himself silly* OH NO!! THIS IS NOT A DREAM! *BLUSHES*

Uguisumode: Oh boy….Douwata mode for Hyuufai….

Hyuufai: *sighs like Tomoyo* Hmmm….Douwata!

Tamayo: Is she ok?

Tamaki: Don't worry about her…… She is just crazy like him and me.

Doumeki: *comes out with Rottweiler ears, and tails with a collar with spikes, tight leather pants and he is shirtless*

Uguisumode: I AM GOING TO KILL YOU jellyD!!!

Hyuufai, Tamaki and Himawari: KAWAII!!!

Tamayo: Why can't he take off the pants too?

Uguisumode: !!! WTH? This is rated T not M!!!! Silly sicko, go back to Hippopo!

Tamayo: NEVER!!!!

Doumeki: So…how do I look?

Watanuki: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING???

Doumeki: IT'S A DARE! And what do you think of it?

Watanuki: Ummm….

Uguisumode: Don't do it!!!

Watanuki: Ummm…...

Uguisumode: Don't say it!!!

Hyuufai: Say it! Say it!!!!

Watanuki: Sexy…

Uguisumode: DAMN! IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hyuufai: Woah! Watch it potty mouth!

Uguisumode: Sorry…..is it time though?

Hyuufai:…Why yes! This is it! Hey! Watanuki! Come here!

Watanuki: What?

Hyuufai: How do you make Fugo Sashimi?

Watanuki: well……

Hyuufai: * in a walkie talkie* part one is done!

Uguisumode: Ok! Part is now commencing! Over and out! Hey Doumeki!!

Doumeki *still in his weird clothes from now and forever!*: What?

Uguisumode: Can you come to one of my many many rooms?

Doumeki: Sure…why?

Uguisumode: Just come! There is a surprise for you! *opens door saying romantic suite*

Doumeki: What the…

Uguisumode: Bye! *slams door and then locks it!* Hey Hyuufai! Part 2 is done! Part 3 is now commencing!

Hyuufai: ok! Over and Out! Hey Watanuki!

Watanuki: WHAT?!

Hyuufai: Can you come to Uguisumode's many many rooms please???? My equipment for cooking is in one if the rooms!

Watanuki: Uh…sure.

*After many minutes*

Hyuufai: There's the door!

Watanuki: In the…"Romantic Suite"?

Hyuufai: Yeah! *Opens door and then push Watanuki thus pushing Doumeki on the heart shape bed*

Watanuki: Oof! Dou..Doumeki?!?!

Doumeki: Hello! * Doumeki's arm closed around watanuki's waist thus making Watanuki to squirm*

Hyuufai: Mission Clear! *The authors making some Pokemon Ranger's Poses.

Uguisumode: Lets come back in 30 min. to check up on them!

Hyuufai: Sure!

*30 min. later…..*

Hyuufai: Awww! Doumeki's is sleeping with Watanuki! And they look like they are hugging!!!

Uguisumode: DAMN! WHERES THE SEMEN?

Hyuufai: *shocked look* What happened to you?!

Uguisumode: Blame Science! This week we are learning about family life (Sex-ED) and it is kinda gruesome but…..meh.

Hyuufai: Wow!

Uguisumode: Here it is! *takes a vial and pour some semen from the towel to the vial*

Hyuufai: Umm…Where are you going to do with that?

Uguisumode: To throw it out of course!!! * throws it at the window*

Tamaki: *outside* OUCH!! WHO THREW…SEMEN AT ME?!?!

Uguisumode: Uh oh! RUN!!!!

Hyuufai: OH boy……well thanks for reading this so far!!!! And make sure to read my other stories too!!!

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	8. Insert title here KASANE TED & Teto!

**Sorry for not updating!!! Uguisumode is being Emo for a while!!!!**

Ugusiumode: I Hate THURSDAYS AND Wednesdays!!!

Tamaki: Why?????

Uguisumode: JUST DO THE DISCLAIMER!!!

Tamaki: Jeez…CLAMP owns xxxHOLiC and Tsubasa**.**

Hyuufai: Today…we have some very special guests!

Uguisumode:….We know that!!! They are right in front of us you ding-dong!

Ms. Bell: MY LINE!!!

Uguisumode: Sorry!

Hyuufai:*ignored them and ran up to Fai*

Kurogane: Who the hell are you?

Hyuufai: *Ignores Kurogane* HI FAI!!!

Fai: Hi!

Hyuufai: *GASPS* He said Hi!!!! *starts screaming like a crazy fangirl then passed out*

Uguisumode: Truths and Dares from Gummipenguins (Angela) and CeruleanInnocence!

Hyuufai: (truth) Do you like Yaoi or Het better?

Uguisumode: (Dare) Make Up a song about Yaoi and Sing it!!!

For Random Pairings:

Sakura: (Dare) Kiss anyone that's not Hyuu, Uguisu or Syaoran!

Syaoran: Kiss Fai in front of Sakura!!!

Watanuki: bake a cake wearing Neko ears and tails then sit down on Doumki's lap and feed him the cake

Yuko: …scream " **I AM IN LOVE WITH CLOW REED!!!!!!!" **in your highest and loudest voice.

Doumeki: (Uguisumode: And I do regret putting this in but…) sing " I like big butts and I cannot lie" in front of everyone including the Tsubasa Gang!

Himawari: say the nastiest things you can think of to Watanuki and Doumeki!!!

Authors: TELL EVERYONE YOUR **MOST EMBARRASING MEMORY!**

Hyuufai: now…. LET'A GET THIS THING ON THE ROAD!!!

Sakura: So… it is between Fai and Kurogane. Um…Um… Fai!

Fai: Ok! *Sakura and Fai kissed…..think something up readers!!!*

Sakura: S..ya..o…

Syaoran: I'm scared!

Uguisumode: OOC….

Fai: Syaoran! Don't worry! I don't bite!

Kurogane: You bit me!

Fai: shh!! That's a secret Kuro-Tan!!!

Syaoran: I'm scared even more!

Uguisumode: Too OOC!

Fai: C'mon Syaoran! Hurry Up!

*Syaoran and Fai kissed passionately in front of sakura*

Syaoran: S-Sak…pri-n-cess…….

Fai: Hyuufai! Uguisumode! Before we go on, I have to give Kuro-daddy a kiss cause I already kissed Syaoran and Sakura and Kuro-tan hasn't received any.

Kurogane: GWAAH! *grabbed Fai's Shirt*

Uguisumode: WOAH! THIS IS CALLED SHOUNEN-AI NOT FULL FLEDGED YAOI!!!

Fai: This is called a rated T not M! Bad Puppy!

Kurogane: Go on dang it!

Hyuufai: I like yaoi better…I kinda guessed.

Uguisumode: *holding a knife to his neck* I AM NOT GOING TO SING!!!

Tamaki: *holding a PB&J sandwich*

Uguisumode: DEAL! *snatched PB&J and throw the knife in the trash*YAOI IS SO AWESOME! YAOI IS SO GREAT! YAOI IS BOYxBOY LALALA! SO AWESOME YEAH! *after 10 sec.* I feel sick after doing that……

Watanuki: *baked a cake and is wearing neko ears and tail*

Doumeki: FEED ME **MRS. DOUMEKI!**

Watanuki: SHUT UP!!!

Doumeki: You know…you….*piece of cake shoved into mouth*

Yuko: **I am in love with Clow Reed!!!!**

Doumeki: *singing*

Tsubasa and everyone else:…*sweatdrops*

Doumeki: *finished singing and grabbed Watanuki's butt*

Uguisumode: DOUBLE WHOA! Someone wants to do it!!!

Hyuufai: Please!! You sound like our slutty school president!

Watanuki: DAMN IT!! FOR THE READER'S SAKES! THIS IS A RATED ** T ** NOT A RATED ** M**!!!

Doumeki: Sorry, couldn't help it.

Himawari: zzz…

Yuko: Hey! Himawari is asleep! So let's draw on her face! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Mokonas (Seol and Larg): hehehe! *drew on Himawari's face*

Hyuufai: Well..my most embarrassing moment so far was when I was little, they dared me to put my foot into this hole with mud. I did and not only was I die of embarresment but I lost my shoe and sock!

Uguisumode: When I found out about yaoi….Mhm! Horrible experience but I grew to like it when….. some Pokémon pairing came up…Yeah….it gave me goosebumps!

Himawari: *woke up* What? Oh well! ZZZ!!!

Hyuufai and Uguisumode: HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!!!

**BREAD AND REVIEW!!!!**

Hyuufai: bread???

Uguisumode: READ AND REVIEW!


	9. Tsubasa is here to stay!

Tamaki: Disclaimer, Hyuufai, Uguisumode does not own the wonderful characters we torture.

Hyuufai: Well…. It seems that the Tsubasa gangs are here to stay. FOREVER!!! Or for the rest of the game that is.

Kurogane: Nooo!!!! I wanna leave this damn place.

Uguisumode: Too Bad!!

Hyuufai: Hehehe. Better for me! *stares at Fai*

Uguisumode: I am seriously going to hit you in the head *hits Hyuufai in the head*

Hyuufai: ouch! Ok, ok. The truths and dares come from…DRUMROLL PLEASE!!

*Drumrolls*

Hyuufai: Yanani-Chan! Demon-Fox-of Midnight, don't worry! We'll get to you soon.

Kurogane's Dare: I want you to sleep inside a room with Fai and sleep in one bed for the rest of the month!

Fai-san's dare: I want you to kiss Hyuufai on the lips or cheeks or hand.

Tamaki-chan's dare: Eat **200** tuna sandwiches and drink **20 **cups of water, after that, go and run around the neighborhood 10 times and give each xxxHOLiC and Tsubasa character a peck on the cheek.

Bald Guy's dare: I want you to stop attacking Watanuki when Zashiki cries and instead *evil smirk* attack Yuko, Seol and Larg!

Yuko-San!! I have a wish and my wish is **please **follow what I ask to exchange of these 20 BIG bottles of sake.

Yoku's dare: Keep a picture of Watanuki w/o anyone knowing it and when Watanuki sees it, you will say "I have a crush on Watanuki."

Watanuki: You shall call Doumeki; Honey or Hon if you see him for the rest if the game at the same time calling Zashiki; sweet heart or sweety pie in a seductive way until the rest of the game.

Doumeki: Just act like Watanuki's husband for the rest of the game!

Zashiki: I want you to act like Watanuki's wife for the rest of the game even if Doumeki is acting like a husband and you need to steal Watanuki's attention from Doumeki.

Ame-Warashi: act like the bald guy even as a rain sprite.

Uguisumode: ….oh wow! That's a lot! We are gonna have some fun!

Kurogane: …

Hyuufai: and to make sure that happens, I will videotape what happens at night!

Uguisumode: Daidouji girl!!

Fai: Kuro-gon, no inappropriate things!

Kurogane: What are you talking about?

Hyuufai: next. I will enjoy this! Thank you Yanani!

Fai: Hmm… *kissed Hyufai on the cheeks*

Hyuufai: W..O..W!!!

Uguisumode: snap out of it!! *throws pb&j at Hyuufai*

Hyufai: huh? Wha? NEXT!!!

Tamaki: …200 Tunas??? Ok.

Uguisumode: Can I help you eat the Tuna sandwiches?

Tamaki: *slaps Uguisumode* No you glutton!! *started eating*

*in less than a minute, all the sandwiches are gone along with 20 cups of water and Tamaki is well and skinny as ever*

Syaoran: Wow! She's fast!

*Tamaki came back and gave a peck on everyone*

Sakura: Super fast!

Bald Guys: Aww! We like hittin' Watanuki!!

Hyuufai: Zashiki, you will never be with Watanuki!

Zashiki: *started to cry*

Bald Guys: *attacking Yuko, Soel, and Larg*

Yuko: OW! DAMN YOU!!! *hit them with one of the big bottles of sake*

Uguisumode: Yuko is fierce!

Yuko: *holding a picture*

Watanuki: That's me!

Yuko: I have a crush on Watanuki!!

Watanuki: Really?

Yuko: NO BAKA!! JUST A DARE SO I CAN GET MY **SAKE!!!!**

Watanuki: Eh!

Doumeki: …well?

Watanuki: *gulps* h-on-ey!

Doumeki: Make me star fruit cake Mrs. Doumeki!!

Watanuki: grrwah!!!

Zashiki: hi…

Watanuki: *in a seductive voice* sweety pie.

Zashiki: *blushing deep red*

Watanuki: *starting to make star fruit cake*

Zashiki: my legs hurt!

Watanuki: That's ok. I'll give you a foot massage. *leaving the kitchen*

Doumeki: Mrs. Doumeki? My Star fruit cake?

Ame-Warashi: Don't cry Zashiki.

Hyuufai: ooh! Looks like there is a war!

Uguisumode: between Zashiki and Doumeki! R+R please!!!


	10. Tsubaki dot net, for your every needs

CHAPTER 10

A/N: Sorry for not updating for so long!!!

Note: Uguisumode changed his pen name to Tsubaki(dot)net (or Tsubaki) so that is his new pen name.

Watanuki and Fai: DISCLAIMER: Tsubasa nor xxxholic belongs to the wonderful author that loves us so much! Like that hyuufai-san?

Hyuufai: Perfect!!! Okay. Before we start we have to say bye to Tamaki-san cause she is taking a vacation to Las Vegas!!!

Tamaki: Las Vegas? okay. *immediatley packed her bags and left*

Tsubaki: you got rid of her and now two new people will come.

Hyuufai: yeah yeah.. blah blah. Onto the dares!

_Kuro-tan: Auction off your father's Ginryuu._

_Fay (truth) How do you truly feel about your parents (Ashura doesn't count)? (dare) Dress up in a cat suit and act like a cat, purring and rubbing on everyone especially Kuro-chan!!_

_Karasu-tengu (aka The Bald Guys) Make Zashiki cry and have Kimihiro comfort her._

_Kohane, make Syaoran and Sakura a drink and sneak in alcohol (just a little) so that they will be drunk._

_Shizuka: Please show more emotion for the whole chapter._

_Demon Fox._

Watanuki: They are trying to kill us?!

Doumeki: oh shut up all ready!

Tsubaki: before we officially start, Daidouji girl over here will show us what happened last night between the ninja and mage.

Hyuufai: hehehe *showing camera to everyone*

_Camera:_

_Fai: Neh? Kuro-chan! You're hogging the bed sheets and i'm extremely cold!!_

_Kurogane: zzzzzz...._

_Fai: *pulling the bed sheets to him*_

_Kurogane: * pulling back the sheets*_

_Fai: oof! *fell off of the bed*_

_End._

Fai: you pushed fai-mommy off the bed!!! how rude!!

Kurogane: I didn't do anything.

Watanuki: what the hell?

Fai: Wata-chan you should learn from me. Maybe that can help you get together with Shizuka.

Watanuki: * blushing really hard* On to the dares!!!!!

*Two people came into the house*

Himiko: Hmm... nothing out of the ordinary, and Jun is here

Sota: where?

Himiko: There! *points at Tsubaki*

Sota:Oh. I see. What about your cousin?

Himiko: She is ok where she is. She never leaves her technology junk!

Hyuufai: hey!!! You two are kind of disrupting the game here!

Himiko: *ignoring hyuufai* ...hmm blondes....

Hyuufai: YOU KNOW WHAT?! JUST FOR THAT I WILL LOCK YOU BOTH IN A CLOSET FOR THE REST OF THE CHAPTER AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS!!! BWAHAHAHAHHAHAHHA!!!

Tsubaki: good idea! make sure to lock the door.

* Hyuufai and Tsubaki locked Himiko and Sota in a closet*

Hyuufai: now we can begin.

Kurogane: No way in hell I'm going to auction Ginryuu!

Tsubaki: oh yes you are. OR ELSE FACE THE WRATH OF THE PEANUT BUTTER AND JELLY MONSTER.

Kurogane: *sarcastically* ooh! im sooooo scared!!!!

Hyuufai: we will torture you by reading all of your secret love letters to Fai!

Kurogane: You wouldn't!?

and Hyuufai: Oh yes we will!!!!

Kurogane: fine!!! Let's begin at $1.

Yuko: $100!

Kohane: $250!

Ame-warashi: no you don't! $400!

Hyuufai: It's mine Ame-warashi! $ 600!

Tsubaki: In your dreams Hyuufai! $800!

Yuko, Kohane, Ame-warashi, and Hyuufai: we have no more money!!!!!!

Kurogane: Noooo!!!! *reluctantly* going once, going twice...

Fai: $1,000!!!!!

Tsubaki: Noooooo!!!!!!

Kurogane: going once, going twice, sold to the annoying blond mage!!!

Fai: Here Kuro-love. * handing Kurogane Ginryuu*

Kurogane: really?!

Fai: I couldn't let you be sad if you lost Ginryuu.

Kurogane: Is there any way I can make it up for you?

Watanuki: Bad mistake. Knowing Fai.... He would want hmmmm.......

Fai: hug me at night!!!

Watanuki: yeah something like that!

Doumeki: you really are stupid are you?!

Watanuki: What the hell is that suppose to mean?!

Doumeki: nothing.

Watanuki: GRAAAHHHH!!!!!!!

Tsubaki: next!

Fai: I don't think my parents ever loved me. I didn't even get to meet them because I was so small. *sad expression on his face*

Hyuufai: Eh hem!!!!

Kurogane: what the hell do you want?! You are as annoying as the mage!!!

Hyuufai: I take that as a compliment. Besides you are suppose to comfort Fai! He is really sad right now so do something!!!

Tsubaki: Or we will read the love letters to Fai!!!

Kurogane: Damn you two!!

Tsubaki and Hyuufai: HEHEHEHE!!!

Kurogane: Fai. It is alright so don't worry okay. You have to let go of your past.

Fai: o-oo--k-ay kur-g-g-g-y. *choking on his tears*

Doumeki: Seriously. Dramatic! If only our relationship were like that.

*Fai came back dressed as a cat*

Kurogane: feeling better?

Fai: Yes. meow!!! *rubbing against Kurogane*

Yuko: Fai! You are not supposed to say Meow! You are supposed to say Wheet-whoo! Of Hyuu!

Fai: true. *purring*

Watanuki: that is soooo ANNOYING!!!

Bald guys: Zashiki! You are so ugly and you don't have an albi!

Doumeki: You just took that from the cheer!

Bald guys: No we d-din't!

Zashiki: *crying*

Watanuki: don't cry Zashiki. They are just being stupid! besides that is part of a cheer.

Zashiki: o-okay.

Doumeki: *jealous* ..............

Kohane: I'll make you guys a drink.

Syaoran and Sakura: Okay.

Hyuufai: Have I ever told you that you look like Suzaku Kururugi from Code Geass, Syaoran?

Syaoran: Who is that?

Tsubaki: BAKA! CLAMP draws them so that is why they look so similar!!!

Hyuufai: true.

Kohane: Here you guys go! *handed Syaoran and Sakura drinks*

*Syaoran and Sakura drank from the drink*

Syaoran: WHOOO!!!! Is it me? or is it hot in here?! *took off his shirt*

Sakura: *running around in circles*

Tsubaki: Hyuufai, should we check up on Himiko and Sota?

Hyuufai: sure.

*opened the closet*

*Himiko and Sota are both asleep*

Tsubaki: How Cute!!!

Himiko: *awakened* say anything else about it and I will kill you! Got that?!

Tsubaki: O-ok!!! o.O

Hyuufai: So yeah. That is the end of this chapter so please do us a favor and and please READ AND REVIEW!!! AND DON'T FORGET TO SUBMIT A TRUTH AND OR DARE!!


	11. insert title here

Chapter 11

A/N: Here is chapter 11.

Hyuufai: Today's dares are from Yanani. Since no one else bothers to send in some dares! Seriously people! Please send in some truths or dares!

Tsubaki: You are practically begging?

Hyuufai: Shut up! Oops! forgot to do the disclaimer!

Mokona: DISCLAIMER: Hyuufai does not own them, although she wishes. What a loser!

Hyuufai: Shut it you piece of meat!

Tsubaki: Here are the dares...

_Watanuki's dare: I want you to be Doumeki's slave and Yuuko's master! And you need to act nicely to Zashiki-warashi and act rude around Himawari! And dress like sailor moon in uniform! And remove your glasses and wear contact lenses which are color red!_

_Doumeki's Dare: Just kiss a random fan girl of yours!_

_Fai: Dress like Chii from Chobits (the one in white) then go say "chii" you can't say anything else besides "chii" until your dare ends._

_Kurogane: I want you and Doumeki to have a duel! Using your sword and him using his bow! If you win, Doumeki will grant you one wish, but if he wins and you lose then Hyuufai-chan will be the one who decides what will be done to you!_

_Syaoran: In Watanuki's place, serve ms. Yuuko for the rest of the month, while Watanuki is relaxing and is having a vacation somewhere nice._

_Sakura: Shout from the very top of your lungs "I LOVE ________!" It can be anyone you like or love, and after wards, you need to whip the person whom you called at the sentence!_

_-Yanani_

Hyuufai: This should be fun! Let's watch this, you know what happened last night between angry ninja and happy-go-lucky mage, Kurogane and Fai!

_Camera:_

_Fai: Kuro-daddy! Kuro-daddy!!!!_

_Kurogane: What the hell do you want?!_

_Fai: Sorry to disturb you in your beauty sleep, but I had a nightmare. _

_Kurogane: About what?_

_Fai: My parents._

_Kurogane: *Hugging Fai* Now go to sleep!_

_Fai: Okay Kuro-sama. _

_End of what was recorded last night._

Hyuufai: How cute!!!!

Kurogane: Do you always have to squeal everytime we watch what happened every night?

Hyuufai: maybe.

Tsubaki: Just tell them you have a crush on them already!

Hyuufai: W-haa-tt ar-e y-y-ou tal-king about!?

Tsubaki: You know exactly what i'm talking about!

Doumeki: Can we move on already?!

Hyuufai: sure Shizuka.

Watanuki: I have to be mean to Himawari-chan? NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HAVE TO BE DOUMEKI'S SLAVE?!!!! On the bright side I get to be Yuko's master!

Doumeki: Bring me some sake!

Watanuki: You sound exactly like Yuko!

Doumeki: That's the point isn't it?

Watanuki: *ignoring Doumeki* Yuko! Bring me some nectar!

Hyuufai: He is contradicting himself!

Tsubaki: Watanuki IS Watanuki.

Watanuki: Come Zashiki and drink some delicious nectar with me!

Zashiki: *blushing* o-okay.

Watanuki: Himawari you suck!

Himawari: What?

Watanuki: I SAID you Suck!

Hyuufai: Watanuki!

Watanuki: Yuko! polish my shoes!

Hyuufai: Watanuki!

Watanuki: Yuko make me some food!

Yuko: He is taking this dare a little TOO serious!

Himiko: Watanuki!!! Are you deaf?!! I am in the backyard which is miles away from the house and I can hear that!

Watanuki: You really can't let me enjoy my dares! *wearing the Sailor moon uniform*

Doumeki: Now that is very Kawaii!

Watanuki: Shut up! Your embarassing me!

Doumeki: my turn! Now who will I kiss?!

Hyuufai: Why don't you kiss my dear friend Yanani-chan's sister, Yanana-chan!

Doumeki: Sure.

*Yanana came over and Doumeki kissed her. After that Yanana left the cottage blushing*

Tsubaki: I AM JUN!

Hyuufai: You mean that is your nickname.

Tsubaki: Sure.

Himiko: Freakin' Soda!

Sota: It's not my fault your Yoshi hat keeps on falling off that fat head of yours!

Himiko: Your one to talk! Seriously, one day I will kill you!

Sota: you are just saying that!

Hyuufai: Will you two please step over here?

Himiko and Sota: Sure.

*Himiko and Sota stepped to where Hyuufai signaled them to*

Tsubaki: 3-2-1!

Hyuufai: Bye Bye!

*Himiko and Sota flew out of the house*

Watanuki: Was it really nessesary to launch them?

Hyuufai: Yes. They always argue.

Tsubaki: Doumeki and Watanuki always argue.

Hyuufai: They have to be in the story and they are an exception.

Tsubaki: Next!!

*Fai came out dressed like Chii (the white one)*

Fai: Chii!

Doumeki: Not as good as Watanuki, but that is just my opinion.

Kurogane: You shave your legs?!

Fai: Chii!

Kurogane: Say something damnit!

Fai: Chii!

Hyuufai: Isn't he cute? I almost mistook him for a girl!

Tsubaki: No comment...

Kurogane: Ready Doumeki?

Doumeki: Sure.

Kurogane: I won't go easy on you.

*Doumeki shot an arrow and Kurogane dodged it. Kurogane ran toward Doumeki and suddenly his sword dissapeared.*

Kurogane: What the hell?

Mokona: I ate it!

Kurogane: WHY?!

Mokona: I was hungry!

Tsubaki: Looks like Doumeki automatically wins!

Kurogane: What the hell!? This white pork bun just ate my sword!

Hyuufai: Your punishment will be decided next chapter, but for now you are off the hook!

Yuko: I have a new kid to boss around! BWAHAHAHA!

Tsubaki: Poor Syaoran. Or should I say look-alike Suzaku!

Hyuufai: Hey that is my line!

Tsubaki: figured I would say it before you did.

Sakura: I LOVE SYAORAN! *holding a whip and then whipped Syaoran*

Syaoran: Princess, that means alot to me. Thank You. Although, I think the whipping was not called for.

Hyuufai: Be here for chapter 12! The next chapter will include Kurogane's punishment and the month that Syaoran will be working for Yuko. And please send some more TRUTHS AND DARES!

A/N: read and review! please!


	12. a short and sweet punishment

Chapter 12

A/N: This chapter is mainly about Kurogane's punishment and Syaoran working for yuko while Watanuki is taking a little vacation from the previous is sort of a break from the truths and dares. Wow that was kind of long. Now onto the Chapter.

Hyuufai: Good luck Syaoran!

Sakura: Oh Syaoran! *ran up to him and kissed him*

Syaoran: *blushing* i'm off.

Yuko: You are making it sound like I am taking you away to the U.S.

Tsubaki: besides, this cottage isn't so far from yuko's shop.

Sakura: *stares outside of the cottage windows and sees Yuko's shop right next door*

*Syaoran and Yuko left*

Hyuufai: Kurogane your punishment is something that will be beneficial to Fai and Kurofai fangirls.

Kurogane: what is it?

Tsubaki: You have to read the love letter you wrote to fai.

Kurogane: Damn you! Here I go.

_Dear Annoying blond mage by the name of Fai,_

_You are so freakin' annoying! But that is what I absolutley adore about you. Your sapphire eyeballs bring out your beauty. I like your nicknames though I don't like to show it. If you were ever to read this letter I would seriously die of embarrasment!_

_Sincerley,_

_Kurgy._

Fai: WOW! That is soooo sweet! I'm glad you feel that way about me.

Hyuufai: So glad that is over.

(To Watanuki)

Watanuki: ahhh! this is so relaxing. Wait. What the hell?! What are you doing here Doumeki? and why are you massaging my feet?

Doumeki: It was better when you were relaxing.

Watanuki: AHHHH!!!!!!! *Watanuki left and doumeki followed him*

(To Syaoran)

Syaoran: What do you need me to do Yuko?

Yuko: Bring Me some SAKE!!!!

Syaoran: Coming!!!

Yuko: more! more! clean the attic! wash the dishes! Do my laundry!

Syaoran: I can't take it anymore! I'm leaving! *syaoran left*

(back at cottage)

Tsubaki: How was it Syaoran, Yuko, Watanuki, and doumeki?

Doumeki, Watanuki, Syaoran and Yuko: HORRIBLE!

END OF CHAPTER

A/N: SORRY if it was really short! **please submit truths and dares!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A/N: I'm happy that some people submit truth/dares. My main goal is to get to 30 chapters or more of this story. On to the story....

Tsubaki: DISCLAIMER. xxxholic and tsubasa chronicle don't belong to me nor Hyuufai.

Watanuki: Why do you do the disclaimer this time? She usually makes one of us do the disclaimer.

Hyuufai: Since you said that Watanuki, I am going to make you read the dares!

Watanuki: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Fine, here I go...

_Yo I got to tell you, you guys and this story are just plain hilarious so thanks for the laughs it really makes my day,XD now as for the dares I'm not really good at this but,_

_Watanuki(dare) go on a date with sakura-chan and afterwards give her a kiss on the lips (I have the strangest feeling i'm going to be strangled for this)_

_Syaoran(dare) go on a date with Himawari-chan and giver her a kiss._

_Authors(dare) Abduct Suzaku Kururugi and replace Syaoran with him for the chapter (sure I admit I am being stupid)_

_Fai (Dare) say you love Hyuufai then kiss her on the lips (that ones for you Hyuufai)XD_

_Kurogane (dare) Snuggle next to Tamaki (and be cute about it) _

_Doumeki(dare) be Watanuki's servent and make him something for once_

_Well thats all I got But my oc has something to say_

_Jin: Kill me _

_Thanks again:XDD_

Hyuufai: How fun!!!

Himiko: If that is Jin's request, then I shall kill him!

Tsubaki: You really want to be a murderer?

Himiko: I don't give a 5-hit about what you say Jun!

Tsubaki: You are my oc!!!

Himiko: I am nobody's oc!!

Sota: You are just trying to be cool!!

Himiko: you are exactly the same!

Doumeki: Too loud!!!

Hyuufai: This calls for plan C!

Tsubaki: Yes Hyuufai. *sprayed Himiko and Sota with sleeping gas*

Himiko and Sota:zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Hyuufai: Seriously! they always interrupt! Don't worry Jin, we won't kill you.

Watanuki: I go on a date with Sakura?

Syaoran: You have to make sure to call her princess, make sure she is safe from harm and please do what she tells you to please. I can't help but be a bit jealous.

Watanuki: Don't worry Syaoran, just calm down.

*Watanuki and Sakura left for their date*

(To Watanuki and Sakura-chan)

Sakura: Syao.....

Watanuki: what was that?

Sakura: I want to eat um um syaoryaki chicken!

Watanuki: Don't you mean _**Terriyaki Chicken**_?

Sakura: Yeah yeah I meant that! *dying of embarrasment*

Watanuki: You really like Syaoran huh?

Sakura: Yeah. I love him sooo much!

Watanuki: The dare says we have to go on a date and then kiss.

Sakura: Oh.

Watanuki: When you kiss me, pretend I am Syaoran. Okay?

Sakura: Okay.

*Watanuki and Sakura kissed*

(back at the cottage)

Hyuufai: how was it?

Sakura: It was alright.

Tsubaki: I caught it on tape!

Syaoran: Give it to me!!!

Tsubaki: No!

Syaoran: *knocked it off Tsubaki's hands and then the camera fell inside a pool*

Fai: Syaoran is jealous.

Syaoran: I admit it. I am jealous. Let's go Himawari.

*Syaoran and Himawari left*

(to Syaoran and Himawari)

Syaoran: What do you want to go _hime_wari?

Himawari: you mean **Hima**wari.

Syaoran: Sorry H-i-m-awari.

Himawari: It's okay. I know you love Sakura-chan. So let's kiss and get this over with so that you can return to Sakura.

Syaoran: ok.

*Himawari and Syaoran kissed*

(back at the cottage)

Tsubaki: Okay next!

Sakura: Syao! *runs up to Syaoran*

Syaoran: Hime! *hugging Sakura*

Tsubaki and Hyuufai: Let's abduct Suzaku Kururugi!

(At the sky of Damocles)

Kallen: Suzaku! Prepare to die!

Lelouch: LIVE!!!

Suzaku: Yes your majesty.

*All of a sudden Hyuufai and Tsubaki appear and take Suzaku with them back to the cottage and left Syaoran there*

Lelouch: Hey! Where is Suzaku? Who are you? You are not Suzaku!!

Syaoran: Eh?

(back at the cottage)

Suzaku: Where am I?

Hyuufai and Tsubaki: Our cottage!

Sakura: Syaoran?

Suzaku: Huh?

Sakura: You're not Syaoran.

Suzaku: No. I'm Suzaku Kururugi.

Hyuufai: Isn't he a cutie?

Tsubaki: You always go drooling over anime guys. seriously.

Hyuufai: What do ya expect? I'm a girl!

Suzaku: Where is this "Syaoran" guy?

Hyuufai: He is with Lelouch.

Suzaku: Oh.

(At Ashford Academy)

Syaoran: Where am I?

Lelouch: Ashford Academy.

Syaoran: I'm gonna be stuck her for a while!

(Back at the cottage)

Tsubaki: Let's continue.

Hyuufai: Don't worry Suzaku. We will return you to Ashford Academy when this chapter ends.

Suzaku: I hope so.

Hyuufai: Fai my dear, it's your turn.

Fai: Oh yeah. I love you Hyuufai. *kiss Hyuufai on the lips*

Hyuufai: ...............THAT W-AS A-W-ESOME!

Tsubaki: yeah yeah let's get on with this!

Hyuufai: *calling Tamaki-san* Yeah Tamaki. We need you to come from Las Vegas. Cause you are needed for a dare and after you can go back to Las Vegas and gamble all you want.

Tamaki: I was in the middle of gambling but I'll go as soon as possible.

Tsubaki: Thanks Tamaki.

Hyuufai: That was just rude! You take the phone away from me!

Tsubaki: *ignoring Hyuufai*

*Tamaki barges in to the cottage like she is in a hurry*

Tamaki: I'm Here!

Hyuufai: Kuro-tan your dare!

Kurogane: fine. *snuggling next to Tamaki* awwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Fai: No offense Kurgy-pie but you is out of character.

Kurogane: In order to complete this dare I have to be out of character.

Tamaki: Bu-BYE I'm going back to Las Vegas! *leaves right away*

Doumeki: Shizuka Doumeki at your service sir Kimihiro.

Watanuki: I am going to enjoy this even more!

Hyuufai: Somehow I feel like this is going to be like Loveless.

Tsubaki: True. Because Doumeki is Watanuki's servant just like Soubi is to Ritsuka.

Hyuufai: Yeah.

Watanuki: Hehehe *evil grin* massage my feet!

Doumeki: sure. *massaging Watanuki's feet*

Watanuki: That's more like it!

Doumeki:..............

Tsubaki: That's enough!

(Ashford Academy)

Lelouch: I'm getting bored. This guy is just a random stranger.

Syaoran: ..........

Lelouch: Where is Suzaku?

Syaoran: I don't know.

Lelouch: Tell me where Suzaku is. *geassed Syaoran*

Syaoran: They are at a cottage, next to a shop of wishes.

Lelouch: ok.

(At the Cottage)

Suzaku: Can I leave now?

Hyuufai: No!

*All of a sudden Lelouch and Syaoran come to the cottage from out of the blue*

Lelouch: Suzaku! Let's go!

Suzaku: Yes!

Tsubaki: Please take him! Hyuufai won't stop bothering him!

Lelouch: And her is Syaoran.*Left with Suzaku*

Sakura: Syaoran!

Syaoran: Hime!

Sakura: I missed you!

Syaoran: Me too! *hugging Sakura*

Hyuufai: Aww. So sweet!

Himiko: I'm wide awake NOW!

Hyuufai and Tsubaki: Now she's going to kill us!

Himiko: GRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

Hyuufai: END OF CHAPTER! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND PLEASE SEND SOME MORE TRUTHS AND DARES!!!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14!

A/N: I'll just get over with the chappie!

Hyuufai: Okay Okay! DISCLAIMER: Don't own xxxholic, Tsubasa Chronicle or any of the songs used in this chapter.

Tsubaki: It is time to read the dares!

Hyuufai: You seem very cheerful today!

Tsubaki: Hmm.... Okay then, why don't you read the dares Himiko!

Himiko: Keep me out of this!

Sota: Aww! look who's already grumpy! Koko is!

Himiko: Stupid Soda! GRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mokona: You need to calm down.

Hyuufai: Please for my sake! Read the dares!

Sakura: I'll read the dares hyuufai!

Hyuufai: Thanks Sakura.

Sakura: Okay...

_To Yuko: I dare you to drag Watanuki to your favorite karaoke bar, get him drunk, and both of you go up on the stage and sing a duet together while he is drunk! P.s: If Doumeki can come after karaoke and let Watanuki sleep off his drunken state at his house that would be great!_

_To Watanuki: (I can't resist saying this, but again I feel sorry for you) I dare you and Doumeki to go to France and sing in an opera house together in front of a crowd, the Phantom of the Opera duet together with you as Christine and Doumeki as the Phantom.(turning pink at the thought) P.S: you better make it sound and look good or else! (smirking evilly)_

_To Ame-Warashi: I dare you to go and kidnap Watanuki from Doumeki and force him on date with Zashiki-Warashi to a fine Italian diner complete with a romantic atmosphere and roses. Before you take him on his date, you must take him shopping and choose whatever outfit will suit him for the occasion._

_To the bald dwarf body guards: I dare you to not atttack Watanuki during his date even if your charge cries with happiness during it. Instead you are helping Ame-Warashi in the kidnapping and to escort Zashiki-Warashi to the diner without telling her that she is on a date._

_To Doumeki: I dare you to tie Watanuki to one of your archery targets and to shoot your arrows as close as you can at him without hitting him!_

Tsubaki: This sounds fun!

Hyuufai: Yuko, your up for the bat!

Tsubaki: BAKA! This isn't freakin' baseball!

Yuko: Let's go Watanuki! Doumeki, when I call you, you will go to the karaoke bar ok.

Doumeki: What is it called?

Yuko: It's called Druken Song!

Doumeki: I can see why it's your favorite karaoke bar.

Watanuki: Can we just go?

Yuko: Sure. But Wata-chan, you must be careful cause the sake there is sooooooo good! It gets you drunk fast!

Watanuki: Another reason why you like that karaoke bar!

Hyuufai: Will you just go already?! You two are wasting time!

Watanuki: You're the one writing this fic.

Hyuufai: True...

*Yuko and Watanuki left to the karaoke bar Drunken Song*

(At the karaoke bar Drunken Song)

Yuko: Drink up Kimihiro!

Watanuki: Gimme! *took sake from Yuko's hands*

Yuko: Take it easy!

(50 glasses of Drunken Song Sake!)

Watanuki: WHOOOO!!!!!!!! I WANNA SING! CALL ME KIMI!

Yuko: He's wasted...

(Upstage in the karaoke bar)

*Music started playing*

Yuko and Watanuki: USU BENI MIDARETE! MANATSU NO YO NO YUME YUME! TOBITATSU KAGEROU KOI KOGARERU! ME NI UTSURU NO GA WARUI YUME NARA! ME WO TSUBURU NO WA WARUI KUSE NA NO! TADAIMA DAKE WA YOI SHIRETE ITAI! RAMUSHU NO UMI NI SHIZUMU TAIYOU! KYOU OSHII DAREKA NO NAMAE KUCHI ZUSAMU! [this isn't the whole song. anyone is welcome to guess what the name of this song is, or where it is from]

Tsubaki: That isn't a duet song!

Hyuufai: They are drunk so leave it!

*Yuko and Watanuki finished singing*

Doumeki: *Carrying Watanuki* Let's go to my house.

* 3 hours later*

Watanuki: Wha? What? *turned around and suddenly saw Doumeki*WHAT THE HELL?!

Doumeki: Oi. I see that you are awake.

Watanuki: What am** I **doing at **YOUR** house?!

Doumeki: You were sleeping.

Watanuki: *scary image comes to mind*

Doumeki: I was just waiting for you to get up so don't freak out. I didn't do anything wrong. Now, that you are awake you must complete your dare.

Watanuki: Fine.

Doumeki: They are waiting for us in France.

Watanuki: GRAH!

*Some more hours pass by and Watanuki and Doumeki finally make it to France*

Watanuki: I HAVE TO BE THE GIRL?!

Tsubaki: Unfortunatley, yes. I am such an anti-Douwata person.

Himawari: Let's dress you up! Come on Sakura, Ame-warashi and Zashiki-warashi!

Fai: Can I do Watanuki's hair!

Himawari: Sure!

Watanuki: Nooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*Himawari, Ame-Warashi, Zashiki, Sakura and Fai pulled Watanuki away*

Hyuufai: Doumeki should be dressed up too!!! Syaoran, Kuro-tan, Mokonas Soel and Larg, go help Doumeki dress up!

Syaoran, Kurogane, Soel and Larg: Yes! *took Doumeki to the dressing room*

*Several minutes later*

Doumeki: *dressed like the phantom*

Watanuki: *dressed like Christine*

Doumeki: You don't look bad, in a dress.

Watanuki: Whoa! D-do-umeki?

Doumeki: ?

Watanuki: *thoughts* _He doesn't look that bad!! Not bad at all! _*regular voice* Can we get this over with?

Doumeki: Kay.*thoughts* _Seriously thought he was going to comment on how I look. All he said was D-do-umeki?_

Watanuki: *Clearing throat and began to sing* In sleep he sang to me, In dreams he comes, That voice which calls to me, And speaks my name, And do I dream again, For now I find, The phantom of the opera is there, Inside my mind.

Doumeki: *Began to sing* Sing once again with me, Our strange duet, My power over you, Grow stronger yet, And though you turn from me, To glance behind, The phantom of the opera is there, Inside your mind.

Watanuki: Those who have seen your face, Draw back in fear, I am the mask you wear.

Doumeki: It's me they hear.

Watanuki in duet with Doumeki: Your spirit and my voice in one combined.

Doumeki in duet with Watanuki: My spirit and your voice in one combined.

Watanuki and Doumeki: The phantom of the opera is there.

Watanuki: Inside my mind.

Doumeki: Inside your mind.

Watanuki : *stopped singing* THAT IS ALL THAT I AM SINGING!

Doumeki: *kissed Watanuki passionatley*

Watanuki: *blushing furiously*

Hyuufai: *holding a tissue while wipping tears* That was so beautiful!

Tsubaki: No comment...

Hyuufai: You don't wanna admit that, that was beautiful!

Watanuki: Let's get on with the rest of the dares, damnit!

Ame-Warashi: *kidnaps Watanuki with the help of the dwarf baldies*

*At the mall*

Watanuki: So you're telliing me, that you kidnapped me so that I can go on a date with Zashiki? And before that I have to go shop for some tuxedo?

Ame-warashi: Yeah, got a problem with that?!

Watanuki: I could always borrow a tuxedo from Fai. No need to waste money.

Ame-Warashi: True.

*At a fancy italian diner*

Watanuki: *actually dressed in one of Fai's tuxedos*

Zashiki: *comes to the italian diner with the Karasu Tengu* W-watanuki? This is so nice. *begins to cry*

Karasu Tengu: *trying not to hit Watanuki*

*An hour later*

Hyuufai: And finally, the last dare!

Doumeki: Okay.

Watanuki: *tied to one of Doumeki's targets* I'm gonna die!

Doumeki: *aiming with his bow and arrow*

Watanuki: AHHH!!!

Doumeki: *shot the arrow*

Watanuki: *arrow almost touched his neck* Holy CRAP!

Doumeki: *sighs in relief*

Tsubaki: So that's the end of this chapter!

Hyuufai: Hope you guys liked it! please review to tell me what you think or to submit more truths and dares!


	15. We will miss you friends!

Chapter 15

A/N: I'm kinda sad. In real life, I actually know Tsubaki, cause he's my friend and I'm going to graduate from middle school. He is a year younger than me too. No one probably cares and just wanna read the story so enjoy the story!

Kurogane: I am Kurgy-pie and I will say the disclaimer. DISCLAIMER. Hyuufai and Tsubaki don't own xxxholic or its crossover Tsubasa.

Hyuufai: That was perfect Kurgy-pie!!

Kurogane: It's against my own free will! That's why!

Fai: I will read the dares!

_Yanani: Hello! I got a new pen name! Anyways, Yanana will be very happy to this! Thanks a lot! I got some new sets! I just enjoy torturing them! And love reading your stories Hyuufai-sempai! _

_Yanana: I'll give the TORTURING DARES please! _

_Yanani: Yeah, just be sure to make it very torturing! _

_Yanana: Yeah, so here it goes!_

_WOHOO! I LOVE DOUMEKI! _

_To Watanuki: You need to make a FAKE PROPOSAL OF MARRIAGE to Zashiki in front of HImawari-chan and Doumeki-kun without anybody except Hyuufai-chan and Tsubaki-kun to know that it was fake._

_To Doumeki: Bake a 3 layer cake for the NEWLY MARRIED Kimihiro Watanuki and Zashiki Watanuki then... make Kuro-pon jealous by dating Fai-san by giving them gifts._

_To Yuko: Drink 100 bottles of sake straight without even breathing nor sighing while dressed in the school uniform of Himawari-chan, and if you get drunk with that you will do Watanuki-kun wants you to do!_

_To Himawari: You shouldn't call Watanuki and Doumeki by their names instead... Watanuki will be, MORON and Doumeki will be STUPID then afterwards you need to dress up in a bikini while playing with Tanpopo!_

_To Zashiki: Dance the most sexiest dance the authors can think of while wearing Himawari's school uniform!_

_To Ame-Warashi: Dress up in Himawari's school uniform, and then go beat up the bald dudes, and take care of Soel, Larg and pipe fox!_

_To Soel, Larg and Kudakitsune: While Ame-Warashi is taking care of you... Soel and Larg you need to annoy and tease Ame-Warashi while Kudakitune you need to Ame-warashi bear hugs like what you do to Watanuki in your true form!_

_Yanana: Thanks that's all I got!_

_Yanani: I think that would be enough Yanana, and i'm glad I managed to stop you from your death dares that you were suppose to give the Tsubasa Gang! I mean you want Sakura to jump into a 50 story building without anyone to catch her, that's crazy!_

_Yanana: * knocked out by Yanani*_

_Yanani: Thanks Hyuufai-sempai and Tsubaki-sempai! See ya!_

Tsubaki: What a mouthful!

Hyuufai: Oh well! It's better than nothing!

Tsubaki: That is true!

Himiko: That is a lot! I don't think you will finish this chapter!

Hyuufai: You are so negative! Just watch! This chapter will be done!

Watanuki: Zashiki. Will you marry me? *holding out a ring*

Zashiki: Y-yes!

Doumeki: *jealous though he is not showing any emotion over it*

Watanuki: Doumeki! Bake the cake! 3 layers kay? Hey!! Are you even listening to me?!

Doumeki: Oi? *baking cake*

Watanuki: *impatient*

Doumeki: Done! *extremely jealous, but still isn't showing any emotion*

Zashiki: We are really married! I'm so happy!

Doumeki: *jealousy took over him* THIS WAS ALL JUST A FAKE PROPOSAL!! I KNOW CAUSE HE WOULD NEVER MARRY YOU!

Tsubaki: Damnit Hyuufai! Everything was going well until you decided to make Doumeki really jealous! That was so OOC!

Hyuufai: I love Douwata!

Zashiki: *started crying*

Watanuki: Doumeki! You are so.... hey where did he go?

Kurogane: Yeah. Where did he go? Where's the annoying blond mage?!

Tsubaki: They went on a date.

Watanuki and Kurogane: D-date?

Hyuufai: Yes D-A-T-E, date! To make you jealous Kuro-pon!

(To Doumeki and Fai)

Doumeki: I need some advice.

Fai: Is it about Kimihiro?

Doumeki: Yes.

Fai: I have a feeling he really likes you. He just tries to hide his feelings away from you.

Doumeki: What should I do?

Fai: Nothing. Just let destiny and the inevitable do the rest!

Doumeki: You are starting to sound like Yuko.

Fai; I ask her for advice and she tells me that, I just wanted to pass that to you.

Doumeki: Thanks.

Fai: One good way is to make him jealous!

Doumeki: How?

Fai: Follow my lead when we get to the cabin?

Doumeki: Ok.

*Doumeki and Fai went back to the cabin*

Kurogane and Watanuki: There you guys are!

Kurogane: You owe me a soda!

Watanuki: I owe you nothing!

Doumeki: It was a really fun date!

Fai: Doumeki, I forgot to give you something. *leaned over and kissed Doumeki*

Kurogane and Watanuki: O.o? *jealous*

Watanuki: Why are you kissing Doumeki?!

Fai: Hyuu!

Kurogane: Why did you kiss MY annoying blond mage!

Doumeki: Oi!

Yuko: It's time to drink up! *Drank 100 bottles of sake without breathing or sighing*

Syaoran: That's unhumanlike!

Hyuufai: Let's check if she is drunk! Yuko! Draw a straight line!

Yuko: Okay. *drew a straight line*

Tsubaki: WOW!

Himawari: STUPID! MORON!

Watanuki: Wha?

Doumeki: Oi?

Himawari: *in a bathing suit* Tanpopo!

Zashiki: *dancing the bunny hop*

Tsubaki: That's not sexy!

Hyuufai: Oh well...WHAT DID YOU WANT?

Tsubaki: no comment...

Ame-warashi: *wearing Himawari's uniform and has some boxer gloves on* Ding-ding!

Karasu Tengu: Eh?

Ame-warashi: *punched the Karasu Tengu out of the sky like Team Rocket* Now that, that is over I will protect you!

Soel and Larg: Ame.. AME AME AME AME AME AME WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ame-Warashi: HOW ANNOYING!!!!!!!!!!!

Pipe fox: *Gave a bear hug to Ame-Warashi*

Tsubaki: That's all! The chapter is finished! Review please!

Himiko:……

Sota: you like me!

Himiko: I hate you!


	16. the story is back!

Chapter 16!

A/N: Whoo! Chapter 16! I hope you guys like it! I am sorry for not updating in so long throughout this story so far.

DISCLAIMER: Don't own xxxholic, tsubasa chronicle or any of the music used in this chapter and or story.

Hyuufai: This outta be interesting!

Tsubaki: Why are you talking like that?

Hyuufai: Oh my bad.. When I get bored I play The World Ends With You and they talk like that.

Tsubaki: Ok

Watanuki: Must you guys always waste time just talking about things that have nothing to do with the truths and or dares?!

Hyuufai: Correction... dares since we don't get as much truths. Either way i'm okay with it.

Doumeki: Watanuki has a point, you guys do waste time talking about random things.

Tsubaki: Correction... Hyuufai is a girl.

Hyuufai: Tsubaki, I think they can kind of, just kind of see that.

Kurogane: Just read the dares!

Hyuufai: I'm not reading them, Doumeki is!

Doumeki: Ok.

_Hey, can I have a dare for almost all the characters?_

_To the Mokonas:_

_Dare: When ever you see Fai, say I'm stupid like a robot and do that for the rest of the chapter._

_To Kuro-pon:_

_Dare: Sing all the songs you sang in the bathroom. Have your own concert~!_

_To Sakura: _

_Dare: Let everyone especially Syaoran read your diary._

_To Syaoran: _

_Dare: have a sword fight with Kuruggy and the one who wins will take his sword and sell it for $1 0._

_To Watanuki:_

_Dare: Whenever you see Himawari, dance a very stupid dance with a very stupid song._

_To Doumeki: _

_Dare: Go on a date with Himawari and make Watanuki jealous._

_To Yuko:_

_Dare: No matter what happens immitate everything that Watanuki is saying._

_To Fai: _

_Dare: Insult Kuro-pii throughout the chapter till he runs away and then jumps off the cliff._

_To the authors: _

_Kill your cutest and most favorite characters. (but just make them live) And please do it without mercy. (that was my OOC)_

_That was all I can give. I'll be looking forward to it. And also my classmates._

Hyuufai: Yay! We get a lot to work with, which makes me really happy! I thank you Gumi Sakuraba!

Mokonas: I'm stupid like a robot!

Fai: Kuro-jerk! You are so rude! I seriously have no idea why I bother to stick with you!

Kurogane: You are one to talk!

Tsubaki: I never expected him to talk back to Fai.

Watanuki: HIMAWARI! *Starts doing the chicken dance to the barbie song*

Yuko: HIMAWARI!

Kurogane: The songs I sing in the shower?!

Fai: Sing them now Kuro-chicken!

Mokonas: I'm stupid like a robot!

Tsubaki: Wow Fai, you are really getting into this.

Kurogane: Fine I'll sing only a little bit of each song. I only sing 3 songs in the shower I admit! (1) _Hatenaki Yume motomeru shirube naki sekai de... Kasanaru omoi kokoro tsukisasu kodou, shizuka ni tsuzuku tamerai mo nai uta, Tooku sora no kanata kara mazariatta bokura no kage hitsuzen to kimagure no naka shirusareta kioku. _(2) _Hajimari wa itsumo sou konjou no sora no, shicha Hikari o tatete ima boku wa aruki dasu, yeah kimi no ni hikaru sabato, Daia no hana o sagashite, Hajimete dame ka no tame ni ima boku wa. _(3) _These city walls aint got no love for me, I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story and all I need is you..._

Watanuki: For some reason the second song sounds like it is sung by a girl.

Yuko: For some reason the second song sounds like it is sung by a girl.

Fai: Maybe because it is!

Hyuufai: Anyone is welcome to guess any of the three songs! I'll give some hints if anyone wants to give it a try.

Tsubaki: Oh god!

Fai: Kuro-dork!

Sakura: M-my diary?

Tsubaki: Yes Sakura-chan! Your diary!

Sakura: Isn't it invading my privacy?

Ame-warashi: I dunno.. Is it?

Hyuufai: It's a dare so I suggest you let us read your diary before the situation gets alot worse.

Sakura: Only 1 page!

Tsubaki: We have to read the WHOLE thing okay?

Sakura: O-ok..

(countless hours later)

Syaoran: *blushing*

Fai: Sakura-chan, that was so cute!

Watanuki: Most of the diary is written about Syaoran anyway...

Yuko: Most of the diary is written about Syaoran anyway...

Sakura: *blushes and hides her face*

Syaoran: Is that really how you feel about me princess?

Sakura: *quickly nods and sits down*

Syaoran: Here.. *hands Sakura his journal*

Sakura: huh?

Syaoran: read it.

Sakura: *hands journal back* it's just not right...

Syaoran: its okay just read it.

Sakura: okay.

Mokonas: I'm stupid like a robot!

Sakura: *finished reading Syaoran's journal and started blushing*

Syaoran: A sword fight with Kurogane.

Kurogane: This should be fun..

Fai: BOO Kuro-suck! Go go Syaoran!

Kurogane: He's really starting to annoy me!

Fai: Everyone knows you are going to lose Kuro-loser!

Hyuufai: He's really out of character but eh it's a dare...

*Several minutes later (sorry but I suck at writing fighting scenes)*

Kurogane: *points sword at Syaoran* Looks like I win kid.

Syaoran: *nods*

Fai: Kuro-baka!

Kurogane: What? I won!

Fai: The dare was to have a sword fight and the one who wins has to take his sword and sell it for $10!

Kurogane: GRR... *Sells his sword and then jumps off a cliff*

Fai: Mission Accomplished! Hyuu! *holding Kurogane's sword*

Kurogane: You bought the sword, AGAIN!

Fai: I couldn't let Kuro-tan lose his sword again. *hands Kurogane his sword*

Kurogane: thanks.

Mokonas: I'm stupid like a robot!

Doumeki: Let's go Himawari.

Himawari: Okay!

Watanuki: HIMAWARI! *dances the macarena to a random annoying song*

Yuko: HIMAWARI!

Watanuki: W-where are you guys going?!

Yuko: W-where are you guys going?!

Doumeki: a date. *Himawari and Doumeki leave*

Watanuki: I HAVE TO SPY ON THEM!

Yuko: I HAVE TO SPY ON THEM!

*Watanuki and Yuko leave to spy on Himawari and Doumeki*

*At some fancy place*

Doumeki: *Spots Watanuki spying on them and then kisses Himawari*

Watanuki: GRR!

Yuko: GRR!

Tsubaki: He's already jealous so I guess his dare is done!

Hyuufai: Kill our favorite characters?! That's going to be hard! Must someone always torture me!!!!!!*on the floor*

Tsubaki: Stop being so dramatic! We kill them and they will come back to life!

Hyuufai: that's true! *gets up*

Tsubaki: Ladies first!

Hyuufai: Pfft! No! How bout you go first?

Tsubaki: I'm being a gentlemen and telling you to go first!

Hyuufai: Come on! You go first!

Watanuki: CAN SOMEONE JUST GO ALREADY?!

Yuko: CAN SOMEONE JUST GO ALREADY?!

Hyuufai: Fine! I'll go first!

Kurogane: I wonder who is the lucky loser!

Hyuufai: *kills fai*

Kurogane: *turns away*

Tsubaki: Are you crying?

Kurogane: *tears in his eyes* NO!!!

Fai: Hyuu!

Kurogane: What the hell?! Aren't you suppose to be dead?!

Fai: I was... I just came back to life!

Hyuufai: Tsubaki!

Tsubaki: Fine! *kills Yuko*

Hyuufai: What the hell?! You just killed Yuko!!! And she is so awesome! How could you?!

Tsubaki: She is my favorite character!

Watanuki: STOP FIGHTING!

Yuko: STOP FIGHTING!

Tsubaki: You were dead!

Watanuki: She came back to life!

Yuko: She came back to life!

Mokonas: I'm stupid like a robot!

END OF CHAPTER.

A/N: I really hope that you guys enjoyed it. This is actually one of the longest chapters! Please send in some more! My goal is 30 chapters! Please Review!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Syaoran: DISCLAIMER. Hyuufai-san and Tsubaki-san don't own Tsubasa chronicle or xxxholic.

Tsubaki: WATANUKI!

Watanuki: Wha?

Tsubaki: Not you, Hyuufai.

Hyuufai: Why do you call me that?!

Tsubaki: Cause you act like him!

Hyuufai: I DO NOT!

Watanuki: I AM WATANUKI, AND ONLY WATANUKI!

Tsubaki: See what I mean?

Fai: Not to interrupt your little arguement, but can someone read the dares already?

Hyuufai: Yes Fai! Read them Karasu Tengu!

Karasu Tengu: Ok...

_Gao! I have a dare for Kuro-tan~_

_Kuro-woofwoof, put on puppy ears and a tail, then sing I'm bringing sexy back_ _for Fai! Or you can sing Sexy Vampire... but I think you prefer the other song.:3_

_Fai-sama... dress up like a kitty? Please? Do it for the children! They'll cry if you don't! _

_Watanuki... Um I dunno. Mokona and Fai can think up your dare! _

_Doumeki-kun should go bungee jumping!_

_Author-samas, dress your least favorite characters in teletubby outfits!_

_Sakura-hime, give Tomoyo-hime a kiss on the lips!_

_Syaoran... Sing who let the dogs out. :D_

_Mokonas, dance to Caramelldansen together. and get Kuro-tan and Fai-sama to dance too! Fai-sama will dance right?_

_Gao! Thank you very much, have a good day~_

Tsubaki: Thanks Karasu Tengu!

Himiko: I'M BACK!

Sota: Oh shut it Koko!

Watanuki: Them? Again?

Himiko: Yeah. You got a problem with that deaf guy!

Watanuki: I AM NOT DEAF!!!

Sota: Leave the poor guy already!

Himiko: Stay out of this Soda!

Hyuufai: Tsubaki, why do your ocs Himiko and Sota always fight?

Tsubaki: It's their nature.

Hyuufai: On with the dares!

Kurogane: Puppy ears and tail? I'll try to have some fun! *put on puppy ears and tail*

Fai: Kuro-puppy! *squeals then faints and gets back immediatley*

Kohane: Is he ok?

Fai: Hyuu!

Kohane: I'll take that as a yes.

Kurogane: Shut it mage Ima sing you a song! *began singing* _I'm bringing sexy back, them other boys don't know how to act, I think it's special behind your back, So turn around and I'll pick up the slack, Dirty babe, you see these shackles baby I'm your slave, I'll let you whip me if I misbehave, It's just that no one makes me feel this way._

Fai: Hehe.. *thinking bad thoughts*

Tsubaki: What are you thinking?

Hyuufai: Leave him alone will ya? He sure is sexy! *winks at Fai*

Fai: eh?

Kurogane: ok?

Fai: I'll dress up as a kitty, as long as Kuro-wan-wan stays dressed as a puppy!

Hyuufai: That's perfect!

Tsubaki: Oh god!

Hyuufai: *glares at Tsubaki with a fiery background*

Tsubaki: The tempature changed!

Sakura, Himawari, Yuko and Zashiki: They should snuggle since they look so cute!

Fai: Great idea!

Kurogane: Damn.....fine.

Tsubaki: So you do want to snuggle Fai?

Kurogane: Shut up!

(Fai and Kurogane are snuggling)

Hyuufai: *melted*

Kohane: Are you ok?

Hyuufai: Yea!

Fai and Mokona: Watanuki has to confess his love for a certain archer!

Watanuki: NO WAY IN HELL!

Doumeki: Why not?

Watanuki: OH SHUT UP!

Doumeki: So you do like me?

Watanuki: I DIDN'T SAY I DID!!!

Hyuufai: Don't lie!

Watanuki: What will you do if I don't confess?

Tsubaki: SO IT IS TRUE?!

Watanuki: *blushing* Wait! Y-you tricked me!

Hyuufai and Tsubaki: *laughing*

Doumeki: Bungee jumping.. how fun...

Watanuki: *still blushing* I DIDN'T SAY I LIKED HIM. DID I?

Hyuufai: Technically, yes...

Watanuki: DAMN!

Doumeki: *went bungee jumping*

Himawari: Wow! Doumeki is so brave!

Watanuki: GRRAH!

Tsubaki: What's wrong?

Watanuki: NOTHING!

Tsubaki: Someone's jealous!

Watanuki: I AM NOT!

Tsubaki: Sure...

Hyuufai: my least favorite characters have to be... please don't flame me for this but I have to say Zashiki Warashi and Himawari.

Tsubaki: my least fav. are Tomoyo and Black Mokona.

Zashiki, Himawari, Tomoyo, and black mokona: Aww!!

Hyuufai and Tsubaki: *hands them teletubby outfits*

(Zashiki, Himawari, Tomoyo and black mokona came out dressed as the teletubbies)

Zashiki: Tinky winky!

Himawari: Dipsy!

Tomoyo: Lala!

Black mokona: Po!

Tsubaki: Hahahahahaha!

Hyuufai: I can't watch the next dare!

Syaoran: What is it?

Hyuufai: Just watch!

Tsubaki: *whispered in Sakura's ear*

Sakura: I have to do that?!

Tsubaki: *nods*

Sakura: um. Tomoyo, we have to kiss...

Tomoyo: ok. *kissed Sakura*

Syaoran: *eyes widened*

Tsubaki: You liked that didn't you Syaoran?

Hyuufai: Leave poor Syaoran alone!

Tsubaki: He DID like it!

Fai: Syaoran has to sing a song!

Syaoran: *blushing* ok. _Who let the dogs out woof woof woof!_

Tsubaki: That was short!

Sakura: But it was sweet!

Syaoran: Really?

Sakura: Yeah Syaoran-kun!

Hyuufai: Last but not least... Mokona!

Mokonas: *dancing to the Caramelldansen*

Fai: *started dancing* Come on Kuro-tan!

Kurogane: No way!

Hyuufai: DO IT NOW!

Kurogane: fine damnit! *started dancing*

Hyuufai: Hehe!

Black Mokona: Is the chapter over yet?

Tsubaki: No, so you have to stay in that teletubby suit.

Black Mokona: What else is Hyuufai going to put? The chapter is basically done since all the dares are done.

Hyuufai: I dunno...you tell me..

Watanuki: YOU ARE THE AUTHOR SO YOU SHOULD KNOW!

Hyuufai: I know. Oh I know how about a Douwata scene?

Watanuki and Doumeki: What's that?

Hyuufai: More fun for me!

Tsubaki: Damn you for making me like Douwata!

Hyuufai: You are welcome!

Watanuki: I'm glad you didn't get hurt bungee jumping Doumeki..

Doumeki: *raised Watanuki's chin and whispered in his ear*

Watanuki: *blushed*

Black Mokona: Hehe..

Hyuufai: Well I guess now I should end the chapter...

A/N: Keep sending in those truth and or dares! You can send alot cuz it gives me alot to work with!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

A/N: I'm really happy.. anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter!

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Tsubasa Chronicle or xxxHOLiC..

Hyuufai: Today is going to be great!

Tsubaki: Why do you say that?

Hyuufai: I can't express my happiness?

Tsubaki: Why are you so happy anyway?

Hyuufai: Nevermind... *goes to the corner of the room like Tamaki Suoh*

Tsubaki: Ok?

Hyuufai: Read the dares will ya!

Kohane: I'll read them...

Tsubaki: Before you start I just want to say that I am going to change my name again to Gray Mokona!

Hyuufai: I haven't changed my name cause I love my pen name!

Gray: zzz...

Kohane: I guess I'll start now...

_Konnichiwa again~!_

_My classmates told me to tell you that the chapter was cute and they made me give you guys and gals some new dares. Sorry no truths._

_To Fai:_

_Dare: Whenever you see Kuro-tan, slap him on the face. When he tries to talk to you, slap him again. Just stop when you already given him 10 slaps._

_To Syaoran: (I wonder if it's okay)_

_Dare: Punch Touya on the face._

_To Yuko: (Gomenasai)_

_Dare: Run around Horitsuba Gakuen wearing only your underwear._

_To Watanuki: _

_Dare: Whenever you see Yuko, act like a child._

_To Doumeki:_

_Dare: Stay in your room for a whole month._

_To the Authors: _

_Do a very stupid dance in front of everyone._

_To Kurogane: (For my classmates and I, this is going to be sweet)_

_Dare: Act like a girl for the whole chapter._

_Also, please tell Kurogane that he didn't listen! The dare said to have a concert! My classmates were really mad for not listening to the word 'concert'. And my classmates told me that._

Hyuufai: *smacked Kurogane*

Fai: *Slapped Kurogane* BAD KURO-PUPPY!

Gray: 1.

Hyuufai: Damnit Kurogane! You don't have very good ears do ya?

Kurogane: Can't you see I like had like water in my ears from all those showers?!

Hyuufai: THAT'S NOT HOW GIRLS ACT!!!!!

Kurogane: How the hell should I know? I was born a boy!

Fai: *Slaps Kurogane*

Gray: 2.

Syaoran: Are you sure about this?

Gray: It is a dare.. if you don't complete it then we will isolate you on a desserted island with nothing but a soccer ball...

Sakura: That's a bit too harsh isn't it?

Gray: Or..

Sakura: Or?

*Dramatic pause*

Gray: I'll smack him..

Syaoran: I'll do it.

Hyuufai: *Still mad at Kurogane* Go Syaoran..

Syaoran: O-ok...

Touya: Why did you guys want me here again?*Spots Syaoran and then sees a hand going toward his face*

Syaoran: *punched Touya in the face and then looks at his knuckles which are covered in blood*

Touya: BRAT! *holding nose with both hands*

Kurogane: But Fai..

Fai: *slaps Kurogane*

Gray: 3.

Kurogane: Waah!!! Y-you h-hit me...*touches cheek with both hands*

Hyuufai: That's a bit better...

Watanuki: *sees Yuko* *Goes to Sakura* I WANT CANDY and sweets, and chocolate and toys and and and and....

Sakura: *sweatdrops*

Yuko: As long as I get my sake...

Kurogane: If you are going to go around Horitsuba Gakuen you should at least wear a cute underwear!

Mokona: Kurogane doesn't want to get scolded and smacked by Hyuufai HEHEHEHEHE!

Fai: *slapped Kurogane*

Gray: 4.

Hyuufai: We are almost half way there!

Kurogane: *grabs Fai by the shirt and then puts him down*

Fai: * slapped Kurogane*

Gray: 5. Congratulations! We are officially half way through Fai's dare...

Yuko: How does this look? *Wearing a red and black underwear*

Kurogane: ITS SO KAWAIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hyuufai: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Doumeki: So I have to lock myself up in my room for a month? How fun...

Watanuki: I can't come along?

Doumeki: It's my dare...

Watanuki: *mumbles* I'll miss you...

Doumeki: Oi? What was that?

Watanuki: I AM DEFINETLEY NOT GOING TO MISS YOU AT ALL!!!

Doumeki: *Shrugs and starts heading toward his room*

Watanuki: W-wait!

Doumeki: *Stops and turns around* What is it?

Fai: *slapped Kurogane*

Gray: 6.

Kurogane: Waahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!

Watanuki: its nothing..

Doumeki: *Hugs Watanuki*

Watanuki: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?! *blushing*

Doumeki: *Leaves*

Kurogane: Fai can't we talk about this? *gets slapped by Fai for the seventh time*

Gray: 7.

Fai: I'm not mad....This is a dare remember *grins evily*

Kurogane: *sweatdrops* That smile is sooooooooooo creepyyyyy i'm soooooooooo scccccared!

Yuko: *Runs around Horitsuba Gakuen in the red and black underwear*

Gray: *Twitching*

Hyuufai: I know its a bit weird..

Kurogane: Go Yuko! * in a girly voice*

Watanuki: I want dou- er I mean toys! Chu chuu! I want my nap! zzzzzzz.......

Fai; *slaps Kurogane*

Kurogane: This hurts so much..*eyes start to get all watery*

Gray: 8.

Yuko: I'm done now give me my SAKE!!!!!!!!!

Watanuki: zzzzzzz......

Yuko: WATANUKIIIIIIIIIII!! Where's my sake?

Watanuki: Zzzzzzzzz....I'll get my toys...

Sakura: Syaoran-kun!

Syaoran: my hand hurts..

Sakura: *Starts treating Syaoran's hand and then blushes*

Syaoran: thanks..*Looks at her blush and then starts blushing*

Fai: *slaps Kurogane*

Gray: 9.

Kurogane: Its almost over hooray!

Hyuufai: I'll tell you one thing Kuro-tan.. you are sooooooooo OUT OF CHARACTER!!!!!!

Kurogane: *whimpers*

Fai: *Slaps Kurogane again*

Gray: And finally 10.

Kurogane: Look what you did to me.. *points at his really red cheek* are you proud of this?

Fai: your making me feel bad... i'm so sorry Kuro-tan *hugs him*

Kurogane: *hiding face*

Hyuufai: KAWAII!

Gray: Don't tell me you went to fangirl mode..

Hyuufai: *In fangirl mode* What makes you say that?

Gray: *Slaps forehead* nevermind..

Watanuki: CANDY! *hands Yuko her sake*

Yuko: ahh Sake!!

Gray: I know a stupid dance! Lets dance the Starmine!

Hyuufai: Okay?

*Hyuufai and Gray dance*

Black Mokona: so stupid!

Hyuufai: I guess we have reached the end of this chapter.

Yuko: Sake....

END OF CHAPTER.

A/N: I heard the Starmine was very ridiculious and funny so I thought I should put it in.. Well I hope you enjoyed it! I have a feeling this story may even surpass my own goal which is 30 chapters.. Maybe i'll stop at 50.. who knows.. Anyway please Review!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Hyuufai: Hehehe...

Gray: What?

Hyuufai: Nothing.

Gray: Okay?

Hyuufai: Nothing to do lately..

Yuko: Wasting time again?

Hyuufai: Read the dares Yuko.

Yuko: Ok...

_OMG! This story is so damn crazy and funny! You should make it more longer and update more faster! BTW, i have some dares! _

_Watanuki: Kiss doumeki passionately in front of everyone!_

_Kurogane: Go to date with Watanuki and make doumeki and fay jealous!_

_Yuuko: Make watanuki some love potion so he will fall in love with zashiki-warashi!_

_Zashiki-warashi: Do whatever you want to the druken watanuki!_

_Ame-warashi: Try to stop doumeki if he try to distrub watanuki and zashiki!_

_Oh, i think that's all i wanna write! I hope you use it!_

Hyuufai: I use any dares really...

Gray: DOUWATA!

Hyuufai: Yes, but first lets get Doumeki out of his room since he has been there for how long again?

Gray: A month?

Hyuufai: Oh yeah.. how time flies.. at least in the fanfiction world.

Gray: Watanuki go get Doumeki!

Watanuki: WHY DON'T YOU GO YOURSELF?!

Gray: He's not my boyfriend...

Watanuki: *blushing* WHO IN HELL SAID HE WAS MY BOYFRIEND?! HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!!!

Hyuufai: He will be soon...

Watanuki: What do you mean you psycho author?

Gray: You know what she means...

Watanuki: GRAH! Fine I'll get him! *Leaves*

Hyuufai: Hehehehehe

*Several hours later*

Gray: I think they took too long..

Hyuufai: Watanuki? Doumeki?

Watanuki: We are back...and Doumeki is here too.*blushes*

Doumeki: Longest month ever...

Gray: Why did you guys take so long?

Watanuki: I don't know...

Hyuufai: Why is your zipper down?

Watanuki: *Blushes* I WENT TO THE BATHROOM DAMNIT!!!

Hyuufai: Whatever...

Gray: Ah-hem.. On to the dares..

Watanuki: What was the dare anyway?

Hyuufai: HEHEHE...*Smiles* You have to kiss Doumeki passionatley in front of everyone...

Watanuki: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

Gray: You know you want to...

Watanuki: *Blushing deep red and kissed Doumeki passionatley in front of everyone*

Black Mokona and Yuko: Whoa..

Gray: That looked a little too real..

Hyuufai: It was so cute!!! *Squeals and then falls on the ground*

Gray: There's always something with you isn't there?

Hyuufai: *Immediatley gets up* No.. I blame fangirlism!

Gray: Ok?

Kurogane: Let's go. What was your name again?

Watanuki: *Sigh* Kimihiro Watanuki!

Kurogane: You're one of those people who I can never match the name with the face...

Watanuki: THIS IS THE FIRST TIME WE ACTUALLY HAVE A CONVERSATION AND THIS IS WHAT YOU TELL ME?!

Kurogane: Let's go already damnit!

*Kurogane and Watanuki leave to their date and Doumeki and Fai follow along*

Gray: I wonder how long it will take for Doumeki and Fai will get jealous..

Hyuufai: Yeah...I wonder...

*Kurogane and Watanuki's Date*

Kurogane: You like that archer guy don't you?

Watanuki: I DON'T AND HIS NAME IS DOUMEKI!!! *Blushing*

Kurogane: If you say so..

Watanuki: I know you like that blonde guy.

Kurogane: What makes you say that?!

Watanuki: It's true isn't it?

Kurogane: I DON'T LIKE FAI!

*Hiding in the bushes*

Doumeki: Too loud..*covering ears*

Fai: Those two have something in common...they sure can yell..

Doumeki: Yeah..but they are loud...

*Back to date*

Kurogane: I know the annoying blond and the archer are going to be hidden somewhere around here...but where?

Watanuki: IT'S DOUMEKI!

Kurogane: Sure why not?

Watanuki: GRAH!

Kurogane: Let's see.. something that will make them jealous...

*Hiding in the bushes*

Doumeki: They know we are hiding..

Fai: How do you know that?

Doumeki: I don't know...maybe cause we are right next to them...

Fai: Oh. Really?

Doumeki: Yeah.

Kurogane: Not a very good hiding place.

Watanuki: Especially since you are right next to us...

Fai: I really thought this was a good place to hide..

Doumeki: That's why earlier I told you it was a bad idea..

Watanuki: Let's get this over with! *Kisses Kurogane*

Fai and Doumeki: ....

Hyuufai: *Claps* Good job!

Gray: Yeah..

Watanuki: YOU GUYS JUST POPPED OUT OF NOWHERE!!!

Gray: That's because we were hiding..

Syaoran: It was a good place too...

Yuko: Why don't we celebrate by drinking sake?

All: Yeah!

Yuko: And a special sake for you Watanuki..for all your hard efforts..

Watanuki: aww thanks..*Drinks special sake* Whoo! *Starts rocking back and forth*

Zashiki: *Blushes and then hugs Watanuki*

Watanuki: You give the best hugs in the world!

Doumeki: I need to stop this..

Ame-warashi: No you're not! *Hits Doumeki with her umbrella*

Doumeki: *Falls*

Gray: Man down!

Zashiki: I can't take advantage of a druken Watanuki..it's just wrong...

Watanuki: Doumeki are you okay?

Doumeki: .....

Watanuki: DOUMEKI?

Doumeki: ...

Watanuki: DOUMEKI! DOUMEKI? DOUMEKI!

Doumeki: zzz...

Watanuki: Grah!!! *Rips some hair out*

Hyuufai: Whoa! You may need some time to you know regrow all that hair you lost...

Gray: It's not even alot..

Hyuufai: But still..

Gray: He has 24 hours..

Watanuki: WHAT ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT?!

Gray: Shouldn't you be with Doumeki?

Watanuki: *leaves*

Tran: Oh come on.. I come and it's already the end of the chapter...

END OF CHAPTER 19..

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. If anyone is wondering who Tran is, well she is an oc that belong to Gray. Review please. Feel free to send in some more dares or truths.


	20. attack of the ocs!

Chapter 20

Hyuufai: Wow!! Chapter 20 already!!

Gray: Yup!

Hyuufai: Hmm..

Gray: What?

Hyuufai: I don't get much readers anymore...is it that because this story is getting *gulp* b-boring..?

Gray: Don't talk nonsense!

Watanuki: OH GOD NOT AGAIN!!

Doumeki: Disclaimer: The authors of this story don't own xxxHOLiC or Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle. Only the original characters that will come out in this chapter.

Hyuufai: Don't spoil it!

Doumeki: Sorry.

Hyuufai: Just for that you have to say the dares!

Gray: I just noticed that we don't even say the dares, we just make them say it.

Hyuufai: You say them then.

Gray: Okay...

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Yanani: Kya! Kawaii! Hontou ni kawaii! _

_Yanana: And that's what you get for too much Gakuen Alice *sigh*_

_Yanani: Alright! RUKA-PYON! THE DARES! *points Ruka the Baka-gun*_

_Ruka: O-okay!_

_Kurogane: *I hope it's okay!* You need to make Fai jealous by dating a random fan girl!_

_Fai: *pay back time* You need to make Kurogane jealous by dating a random fan girl and KISSING THAT FAN GIRL ON THE LIPS NOT ONCE BUT THRICE AND TELL HER THAT YOU LOVE HER IN FRONT OF KUROGANE!_

_Syaoran: *I know this sounds stupid but here it goes* You need to shout the most stupidest thing you can ever think of, even if it's something not so good or private!_

_Sakura: *please don't hurt me!* You need to ask Syaoran for a sword duel, once you win, you need to snatch all Syaoran's money away with an evil laugh and spend it for buying the most stupid YET expensive thing you can think of!_

_Watanuki: *Yanani-san blackmailed me to write this!* You need to kiss DOUMEKI 20 times in front of Gray/Tsubaki!_

_Doumeki: *Yanana-san blackmailed me to write this too* Ask GUYS if they think your hot if they answer yes...they need to kiss you! NO GIRLS ALLOWED!_

_Himawari: *I hope your okay with this!* Disguise yourself into a old woman then try to kiss and hug Watanuki then reveal yourself if he wouldn't kiss you then tell him that 'DAMN YOU WATANUKI! I HATE YOU!' then slap him on the face_

_Kohane: *This is just really easy yet hard* Your gonna tell Watanuki the most disgusting thing you can think of but your gonna tell him that as if you were telling him that, like this 'Your such a loser Watanuki' just like that buy you can't copy that example _

_Ame-warashi: *Hope this is okay* Wear a Himawari's uniform and let your hair down but tie one portion of your hair your hair style should look like the girl in xHOLiC Kei episode 8 the one with the brown hair the one who Yuuko gave bells to, then ask everyone, how do I look?_

_Zashiki-warashi: *Hope it's okay* Go to Himawari, Doumeki and Watanuki's school and claim that you are a new transfer student, you should wear their school's uniform and your hair style must be in a pony-tail then make every guy have a crush on you afterwards when a freaky fan boy grabs your wrist and won't let go of it until you say yes to his proposal of date, shout Watanuki's name and let him save you then tell them that Watanuki is your boyfriend and when they ask for proof kiss him on the lips._

_Yuuko: *This is alright, right??* Cosplay as Sakura Kinamoto summoning the wand, sealing the clow cards and using the clow cards!_

_To the authors: *I hope this will be cool* Sing a duo! If the Tsubasa gang and xHOLiC gang will like it you will get one kiss each! And you get to pick who will kiss you on the lips too!_

_To Karasu Tengu: *Well I guess this is fine* Act like you are Zashiki and Watanuki's children!_

_Soel, Larg, Kudakitsune and Tanpopo: *Well this is fun* Sing the most stupid song you can think of and give Himawari, Sakura, Doumeki, and Fai peck on the cheeks!_

_To the OCs (if possible): *I wish this is possible* Serve your masters! You cant stop until the end of the chapter!_

_Yanani: That's all! This chapter is VERY KAWAII!_

_Yanana: All right Ms. Namanamashii we will go to the 'other dimension now' Thanks a lot for the time Hyuufai-san and Tsubaki-san *drags Yanani*_

_Ruka: Hey! Wait for me!_

_Yanani: THANKS A LOT AGAIN! HOPE YOU UPDATE SOON! BYE!  
_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hyuufai: Don't worry about it being okay and all, because I accept any dares really.

Gray: As long as it stays rated T you mean.

Hyuufai: yeah..

Gray: I think it's time to bring out the OCs right?

Hyuufai: sure why not?

Rin: So many dares...zzzzz...

Tran: Must he always be asleep?

Rin: What? I'm sleepy.

Tran: You mean YOU'RE ALWAYS SLEEPING!

Rin: I want cake...zzz...

Kurogane: A random girl hmm....

Gray: Doesn't Rin mean right?

Rin: I didn't name myself...zzz...

Kurogane: hmm...

Hyuufai: I'm a fangirl so I think you should take me!

Kurogane: No.

Hyuufai: Why not?!

Kurogane: You aren't random!

Hyuufai: Yes I am!

Kurogane: I know you already.

Hyuufai: Pfft! fine.

Fai: Kuro-tan take your sweet time.

Kurogane: Ok?

Fai: I already picked a random fangirl.

Kurogane: You did? Who?

Fai: I can't tell you till you pick one Kuro-pon.

Kurogane: Fine...

Watanuki: This is going to be long...

Syaoran: How do you know?

Watanuki: Just a feeling..

Yuko: Someone is drinking my sake!!!!

Gray: Who?

Yuko: What do you mean who? I don't even know that person!

Gray: *Looks at the person drinking Yuko's sake* Oh hey Iroha.

Iroha: This is some good sake.

Yuko: It's high quality sake.

Iroha: No wonder.

Kurogane: This is so hard!

Tsuyoshi: You know I'm always available.

Kurogane: What the hell?! You are a guy damnit!

Tsuyoshi: And what's wrong with that?

Mei: *Pulls Tsuyoshi's ear and leaves*

Fai: *Sighs in relief*

Kurogane: Why did you sigh?

Fai: The cookies didn't get burned in the oven.

Gray: Riight...

Watanuki: You guys are taking your sweet time!

Gray: Ryusei please make Kurogane's dare alot easier...

Ryusei: Ok...

Rin: W-what?!

Tran: Now you're wide awake...

Kurogane: Can we go now?

Ryusei: Ok...

*Kurogane and Ryusei leave*

Kurogane: So.. tell me more about yourself...

Ryusei: I bake cakes...

*Hiding somewhere*

Fai: I won't get jealous..I won't...

Rin: Are you sure about that, cause you are kinda gripping on to me really tight?

Fai: Okay I'm jealous!

Kurogane: That wasn't so hard was it?

Fai: Now it's my turn!

Kurogane: What the?

Hyuufai: Iki you can go now..

Iki: Okay. Who is the guy that I have to kiss three times?

Fai: Hyuu!

Iki: Okay.

Fai: *Kissed Iki three times* I love you Iki.

Kurogane: *Punches the wall and makes a hole*

Hyuufai: Jealous!

Fai: Are you okay Kuro-tan?

Kurogane: *Grabs Fai's arm and leaves with him*

Gray: *Sweatdrops*

Syaoran: Okay here goes...the cold makes me flinch.

Hyuufai: I have to admit that, that was really stupid...

Syaoran: That's something I had in mind.

Hyuufai: Okay Sakura, your dare.

Sakura (oc): Me?

Sakura-hime: Me?

Hyuufai: Sakura-hime.

Sakura (oc): *meditates*

Sakura-hime: Syaoran can we have s sword duel?

Syaoran: Sure.

Watanuki: How is Yanani so sure that Sakura-hime will win?

Hyuufai: I know why..

Watanuki: Why?

Hyuufai: Just watch.

*Few minutes later*

Syaoran: Hime, you won!

Sakura-hime: Really?

Syaoran: Yeah!!

Hyuufai: He doesn't want to hurt his princess...

Gray: Yeah..

Sakura-hime: *snatches all of Syaoran's money* BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! *And then leaves*

Mokai: That was scary..

Hyuufai: Watanuki is going to enjoy this!

Watanuki: I HAVE TO DO WHAT?!

Kagome: the dare says to kiss Doumeki 20 times... *sigh*

Hyuufai: Gray, you get a front row seat!

Gray: Yeah I know.

Doumeki: *Kissed Watanuki 20 times*

Gray: WHOA!

Sakura (oc): *Opens one eye and then closes it*

Watanuki: *Blushes a deep red the color of the inside of a watermelon*

Hyuufai: I need to take a picture of this! *takes a picture*

Doumeki: Guys. Okay. *To Tsuyoshi* Do you think I'm hot?

Tsuyoshi: You are good looking..

Doumeki: You don't get a kiss..

Tsuyoshi: Why?

Doumeki: You didn't say I was hot, you only said 'good looking'.

Tsuyoshi: You are hot!

Doumeki: Too late..

Tsuyoshi: Okay then.

Doumeki: *to Rin* Do you think I'm hot?

Rin: zzzz...sure why not...

Doumeki: *kisses Rin*

Rin: What?!

Himawari: *Disguises herself as an old woman*

Suisei: Where is Ryusei?! *Twitching*

Ryusei: *Baking cake*

Suisei: *Drops the cake on the ground*

Kagome: So much hard work for nothing...

Rin: Suisei get out!

Suisei: This isn't even your house!

Rin: Who cares? Now out!

Hyuufai: Ocs calm down!

Gray: Why? They are just having fun.

Himawari: *Tries to kiss and hug Watanuki*

Watanuki: *Stops her*

Himawari: DAMN YOU WATANUKI! I HATE YOU! *slaps Watanuki*

Watanuki: I didn't know that was you.

Hyuufai: Honey, it's called a _disguise_.

Watanuki: I AM NOT YOUR HONEY!

Hyuufai: Dude, chillax.

Kohane: She is right, this is hard... hmm.. Watanuki you suck...

Watanuki: That's still insulting!

Ame-Warashi: *Did her hair like the girl in episode 8 of xholic kei* How do I look?

Sakura-hime: Pretty.

Watanuki: Scary.

Ame-Warashi: *smacks Watanuki*

Watanuki: Fine, cool.

Hyuufai: I'm thirsty. Rin bring me some lemonade.

Rin: ZZZ...

Hyuufai: Lazy..

*At Doumeki, Watanuki, and Himawari's school*

Zashiki: I'm a new transfer student! *Wearing the school uniform and her hair is in a ponytail*

Random guys: wow! The new transfer student sure is hot!

Random guy 0: Hey there what's your name?

Zashiki: M-my n-name is Zashiki.

Random guy 0: *Gets pushed away buy Random guy 1*

Random guy 1: Will you go out with me?

Zashiki: No, im sorry.

Random guy 1: *grabs her wrist* Come on say yes.

Zashiki: WATANUKI!

Watanuki: *Pushes random guy 1*

Zashiki: You see, I already have a boyfriend and his name is Watanuki.

Random guy 1: Prove it!

Zashiki and Watanuki: *They both kissed*

Yuko: *Came out dressed like Sakura Kinomoto*

Gray: wow.

Sakura-hime: *Came back with a punching bag*

Syaoran: What's that for?

Sakura-hime: I don't know, I just bought it.

Yuko: *Uses the Clow Cards* There i'm done.

Rin: Here's your lemonade.

Hyuufai: thank you.

Watanuki: Now you guys have to sing!

Gray: But first we need to get Fai and Kurogane.

Hyuufai: Oh yeah! I kinda forgot about them.

Gray: really?

Hyuufai: No.

Fai: *Breathing deeply*

Kurogane: Okay we are here..

Gray and Hyuufai: *Sing the song 'Double Lariat'*

Tsubasa and xxxHOLiC gang: That was good.

Hyuufai: Hehehe! *Glares at Fai*

Fai: *Hides behind Kurogane*

Hyuufai: *Kisses Syaoran*

Syaoran: I thought you would pick Fai.

Hyuufai: I always pick him, I wanted to give him a little break.

Gray: *Kissed Himawari*

Watanuki: ...

Karasu Tengu: Mommy! Daddy! We want that new toy truck!

Watanuki: They are trying too hard.

Zashiki: But it's cute!

Watanuki: Uh huh...

Karasu Tengu: Daddy we love you!

Watanuki: This is just plain weird.

Soel, Larg, Kudakitsune and Tanpopo: *Singing the barbie song*

Hyuufai: The barbie song is kinda stupid. I don't listen to much music so don't blame me.

Mokai: I say the Karasu Tengu did a good job!

Gray: Yeah.

Hyuufai: I guess this is the end of the chapter. It was the longest chapter I have typed so far!

Sakura (oc): Don't forget to Review after you read!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21!

Hyuufai: I apologize for not updating in a month. It's school you know?

Gray: Yeah...

Hyuufai: Now Mokona!

Mokona: Disclaimer! xxxHOLiC and Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle do not belong to the author(s) of this story.

Watanuki: YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO SOUND LIKE A ROBOT READING FROM A SCRIPT!

Mokona: WATANUKI! WATANUKI! Guess what?

Watanuki: You were reading that from a script weren't you?

Mokona: Yup!

Watanuki: GRAH!

Hyuufai: Calm down!

Gray: Yeah!

Doumeki: *Gets close to Watanuki*

Watanuki: What the hell?

Doumeki: *Gets even closer to Watanuki*

Watanuki: G-get a-way! *Blushes*

Hyuufai: So..are we going to get to the dares or not?

Syaoran: Hyuufai, you are the author remember?

Hyuufai: Right! Thanks Syaoran!

Syaoran: I'll read the dares.

Gray: Go! go! go!

Hyuufai: Wait!

Gray: Whut?

Hyuufai: I want to try something new..

Gray: Which is?

Hyuufai: Oh you will see..

Syaoran: here are the dares from...Flowing Breeze.

_Yuuko: I dare you to kiss Kurogane and go upstairs to "play"...if you know what I mean._

_Watanuki: I dare you to Run around on one leg *through the whole chapter* wearing a bunny outfit screaming "Bloom abruptly! Dance abruptly!", while _ thrusting (Yes, run around and thrust)_

_Sakura: I dare you to kill Kurogane. ^_^_

_Doumeki: I dare you to pole dance._

_Syaoran: I dare you to copy everything Fai does_

_Fai: I dare you to swing from a lamp and act like a monkey._

_Mokonas: I dare you to read the "Holy Hand Grenade" thingie outloud. _

Syaoran: and here are the dares from....

_Hm. . .this is weird reading a script-like story, (especially when I am used to regular story plot and details), but it's random in a nice way. ^-^ It's interesting what ideas people come up with for dares. (though they're kinda stupid). Um, So here goes nothing:_

_Watanuki: *I am very sorry about this* Um, has to give Doumeki a lap dance--in a leotard. Oh, but to make up for it, he can choose the song._

_Doumeki: Um, lets see. . .If Watanuki tries to run away, you have a right to hold him down onto your lap for the rest of the chapter._

_Himawari; Um, I can't think of anything for her so the authors can choose your punishme-I mean dare. (XD)_

_Kohane: Go on a sugar rush._

_Haruka: Sneak in there without anyone noticing and switch places with Doumeki in a random part of the chapter, give only faint hints that you are there and see if anyone notices_

_Kurogane: if you yell or say anything in anguish, you have to say it in Spanish. If you don't know how to say it in that language, you have to keep silent no matter what, (no help from the white mokona either)._

_Ame-warashi and Zashiki-warashi: try to act like other for the rest of the chapter_

_Fai: Wear a dress, (make up and high-heels as well) and irritate Kurogane as much as possible._

_Yuko: Dress like a school girl and become Watanuki's servant._

_Sincerely,_

Hyuufai: *grins evily* So, who wants to go first?

All: *at the same time* uh....NOT ME!

Gray: How about Syaoran and Sakura go first since they only have 1 dare each.

Hyuufai: I'm going to get mixed up. So...

All: So?

Hyuufai: We are going in order so Yuko you are up!

Gray: This isn't baseball season is it?

Hyuufai: I don't know when baseball season is...

Gray: *slaps hand with palm*

Yuko: *goes near Kurogane and is about to kiss him*

Kurogane: *gets away from Yuko*

Yuko: Kiss me or else!

Kurogane: *Thoughts*_ spanish.. How the hell will I know spanish when I am japanese? Um..let's see.. What are those soap opera's that Fai always watches everyday.. um ok here goes nothing.._

Fai: Kurgy-pie?

Syaoran: Kurgy-pie?

Kurogane: Maldita!

Hyuufai: Oh wow..

Yuko: It's something bad right?

Hyuufai: *Nods*

Gray: What did he say?

Hyuufai: A bad word..

Gray: Which one?

Hyuufai: I don't know exactly..

Gray: Oh.I thought you spoke Spanish.

Hyuufai: I do!

Fai: Kurgy I'm rooting for you!

Syaoran: Kurgy I'm rooting for you!

Kurogane: Estupido Idiota!!

Fai: You too!

Syaoran: You too!

Watanuki: I don't think that what he meant...

Kurogane and Yuko: *left*

Himawari: Shouldn't we be worried?

Ame-Warashi: Nah!

Watanuki:*Wearing a bunny outfit* Bloom abruptly! Dance abruptly! _*_Thrusting and is on one leg*

Doumeki: Very sexy...

Watanuki: *Blushed* Bloom abruptly! Dance abruptly!

*Yuko and Kurogane return*

Black Mokona: HEHE! How was it! *Rubs hands together*

Yuko and Kurogane: Beh.

Sakura: I have to kill...

Syaoran: Uh Sakura-hime...

Sakura: It's okay Syao it isn't your fault.

Syaoran: I know and good luck.

Sakura: Thanks.*Walks up to Kurogane*

Kurogane: Eh?

Sakura: Sorry Kurogane-san! *stabs him with a knife*

Kurogane:*Falls*

Sakura: W-what d-did I just do?

Fai: *Feels Kurogane's pulse and looks down* He's dead...

Syaoran: *feels Kurogane's pulse and looks down* He's dead...

Sakura: Fai-san?

Fai: *Smiles a sad smile* Don't worry about it Sakura-chan!

Syaoran: *Smiles a sad smile* Don't worry about it Sakura-hime, i mean Sakura-chan!

Kurogane: I can see throught that fake smile!

Fai: Hiya...

Syaoran: Hiya...

Watanuki: SO FREAKIN' TIRED!

Doumeki: You were only doing that for fifteen minutes.

Watanuki: *Keeps doing that*

Doumeki: *looks at the pole and sighs*

Haruka: *Pole dances*

*A group of Fangirls faint at the same time*

Gray: That's just plain weird!

Hyuufai: I know! I wouldn't even faint for that.

Gray: Yeah you would.

Hyuufai: I'm not perverted!

Fai: *Swing from a lamp like a monkey and kicks Kurogane*

Syaoran:*Swings from a lamp like a monkey and kicks Kurogane*

Gray: Mokona your turn!

Mokona: Apologies to all.. Sorry Flowing breeze.. I have lost the Holy hand grenade thingy.

Hyuufai: You mean YOU didn't memorize it!

Mokona: *Hops away*

Gray: How dissapointing...

Watanuki: THE HELL?! IN A FRICKEN LEOTARD?!!

Gray: How would Watanuki look in a leotard? *Thinking hard*

Hyuufai: He would have to look good since he has such a slender type body.

Gray: A wha?

Haruka: Ready?

Watanuki: *In a leotard*

Hyuufai: HAHA!

Gray: Hahahahhahahahahha!

Watanuki: *Blushed* SHUT UP!

Doumeki: okay...

Watanuki: *Lap danced on Doumeki with no song*

Black mokona: Party killer!

Watanuki: OH SHUT IT!

Ame-warashi: *Blushed*

Zashiki: OH STOP WITH THE BLUSHING! IT'S SO ANNOYING!!!

Gray: Himawari!!!

Himawari: ?

Gray: YOU MUST GIVE ME A FOOT MASSAGE!

Himawari: OK...

Hyuufai: Have fun!

*Hours later*

Gray: I Am soooo relaxed...

Kohane:*Jumps up and down and runs around the house really fast*

Ame-warashi: Is she ok?

Zashiki: OF COURSE SHE IS NOT!

Kohane: MORE CANDY! I NEED MORE!!!!!!!

Sakura: . . . uh...

Fai: *Wearing a dress and high heels*

Syaoran: *Wearing a dress and high heels*

Kurogane: Ridiculo! Los dos!

Sakura: Syaoran...

Fai: KYAYAYAYAAYAYAYAYAY *Jumps up and down around Kurogane*

Syaoran: KYAYAYAYAAYAYAYAYAY *Jumps up and down around Kurogane*

Kurogane: GRRR!!!

Gray: I think that did the trick!

Yuko: *Dressed like a school girl*

Haruka: Have you seen my gr..

Watanuki: Your wha?

Sakura: Granny panties?

Fai: Green jammies?

Syaoran: Green jammies?

Ame-warashi: Great jellybeans?

Zashiki: Great amounts of blood?

Doumeki: Grandson?

Haruka: That was it!

Doumeki: Oops!

Watanuki: Huh? So all this time?

Haruka: And you didn't know..

Doumeki: That we switched places?

Hyuufai: I'm glad that Haruka's here because he is handsome.

Gray: Doumeki and Haruka look exactly the same!

Yuko: Master Watanuki?

Watanuki: HEHEHEHE! Payback time!

*Minutes later*

Yuko: *brings two trays full of food and sake*

Watanuki: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Gray: He went nuts!

Hyuufai: Yup!

Gray: SO what now...

Hyuufai: I apologize if this seemed rushed..

Gray: Next update will be..

Hyuufai: As soon as possible. Depends really.

Haruka: Send in more dares!

End of chapter.


	22. Satoshistar7's dares return

Chapter 22! Whoot!

Hyuufai: *Blows a horn really loud*

All: *Jump up*

Hyuufai: Hi hi! Sorry for the late update like always. Thanks alot homework...

Tsubaki: Yup homework is boring...

Mokona: Mokona is Mokona!

Watanuki: *Sweat drops* THAT WAS SO RANDOM!!!!

Hyuufai: By the way, to celebrate the fact that I have 51 reviews...

Kurogane: That's alot...

Fai: If only Hyuufai...

Kurogane: ?

Fai: Do you really want to know Kuro-pii?

Watanuki: The hell?!

Hyuufai: *Sigh* nevermind...

Haruka: Here are the dares....

_can you put in an OC for me you the name of Alexandria and have the tsubasa cast do the following dares_

_to Fai: Kiss the Oc Alex in front of hyuufai_

_to Sakura and Syaoran: do the waltz to the song can i have this dance from high school musical 3_

_to Kurogane: tell princess tomoyo that you love her_

_and Alexandria looks like my profile pic (blue eyes and long blue hair)_

_and to the athors: beat the living ** out of Watanuki and Doumeki_

_thanks_

Haruka: Those are from Watergirl1670.

Hyuufai: By the way, yes I'll be happy too.

Alexandria: I'm here!

Tsubaki: Speak of the devil...

_To Doumeki: I dare you to ** off Seishiro by foiling his plans in capturing the Vampire twins. When Seishiro tries to hurt you smirk at him and smack a cream pie in his face. Then turn and run like hell._

_To Watanuki: I dare you to steal Subaru's clothes and wear colored contacts. You have to go around pretending that you are him and say: I vant to suck your blood in a transylvainan accent. Try to fool Seishiro._

_To Fuma: I dare you to hunt down Kamui with the same obssesion as Seishiro. When you have at your mercy force Kamui in a dress and kiss him._

_To Subaru: I dare you to sneak away from Kamui and go to a masquarade dressed as an elegant woman with a black and gold bat patterned dress and a bat mask. Dance with Seirshiro in a romantic waltz on the dance floor without letting him find out your identity until you have to leave._

_To Kamui: I dare you to wear cat eyes and a tail and to purr. Hug Fuma while you are at it._

Hyuufai: Those are from Satoshistar7.

Watanuki: *Gulps*

Tsubaki: Oh that's the reader who made you do most of the silly dares.

Hyuufai: Thank you Satoshistar7 for being the first person to submit dares ^-^.

Alexandria: Hehe...

Hyuufai: She's scary!

Tsubaki: She doesn't seem scary...

Yuko: Let's begin this celebration....WITH SAKE!!!!

Watanuki: Oh no.. You are going to get your own sake!

Yuko: Do you want to cancel the wish?

Watanuki: No...

Yuko: I thought so..NOW BRING ME MY SAKE!

Mokona: Let's begin!

Hyuufai: Oh no! No! WHYYYYY?!?! Are you trying to make me suffer?

Alexandria: Well...My master gave that dare so I guess so. NOW DEAL WITH IT!

Tsubaki: Let's get this show on the road.

Hyuufai: T^T That's my line....

Fai: Hyuufai, Kuro-chi don't be jealous ok?

Hyuufai: I don't promise anything!

Kurogane: I won't be jealous.

Fai: *Kissed Alex*

Alex: He has the best kisses. They send you to another world.

Kurogane: *Leaves stomping away*

Hyuufai: Agraaaahhhh!!!!

Tsubaki; CHILLAX!

Hyuufai: Let me at her!

Tsubaki: *Holds hyuufai back*

Hyuufai: ZZZ...

Fai: Kuro-pyon?

Watanuki: The jealous type...

Doumeki: That's how you are.

Watanuki: I AM NOT!

Doumeki: Oi.

Watanuki: I AM NOT OI!

Mokona: Kimihiro Watanuki! Kimihiro Watanuki!

Watanuki: Shut up!

Syaoran: *Holds hand out to Sakura*

Sakura: *Blushed and takes it*

Syaoran: *Blushed*

*Syaoran and Sakura waltz to the song "Can I have this dance" From High School Musical 3*

Fai: *Claps* That was beautiful...

Watanuki: I got to admit that...Wait a minute...What the hell am I saying?!

Doumeki: *Holds hand out*

Watanuki: *Slaps Doumeki's hand* HELL NO!

Alexandria: oh wow...

Hyuufai: *glares at alex*

Alex: What did I do?

Kurogane: Princess Tomoyo...

Tomoyo: Yes?

Kurogane: I love you.

Fai: Eh? Er wha? *burst into tears*

Hyuufai: Don't worry...Kuro-pon loves you very much! Just that he's too pride to even say it.

Tsubaki: Yeah! Don't cry.

Fai: Ok.

Tsubaki: Ehehehe...

Hyuufai: I call dibs on Watanuki!

Tsubaki: Aww..

Watanuki: Eh?

Doumeki: *Hugs Watanuki close*

*Beat the crap out of Doumeki more than*

Doumeki: *Bruised up and smiles*

Watanuki: *Blushes madly*

Hyuufai: Don't they look so cute?

Tsubaki: Yeah.

Hyuufai: And now some guest stars!

*Kamui, Subaru and Fuma appear*

*Kamui and Subaru hide*

*Seishiro appears*

Seishiro: Haha! I finally found you Subaru!

Watanuki: *Dressed as Subaru with the contacts and everything* *Clears throat and in an acsent* I vant to suck your blood. *Raises arms*

Doumeki: *Smirks and throws a cream pie at Seishiro*

Seishiro: YOU AREN'T SUBARU! ooh pie! *Chases Doumeki*

Doumeki: *Runs as fast as he can*

Fuma: I will kill those vampire twins... I will... *Throws a dagger at Kamui*

Kamui: *Dodges and trips over Mokona*

Fuma: I GOT YOU NOW! *Goes close to Kamui*

Kamui: *tries to back away*

Fuma: *forces a dress on Kamui*

Kamui: Grr..

Fuma: You have a slim body.

Kamui: I have a what?

Tsubaki: That's a compliment so embrace it.

Subaru: *Sneaks away while Kamui is growling at Fuma*

*At a masquerade ball*

Subaru: This dress is so uncomfortable...Oh well..Kamui will be mad if he finds out I dissapeared...

Seishiro: *Looks over at Subaru and smiles* Will you dance with me?

Subaru: Eh? Er...Um..Okay..

Seishiro: Such a pretty woman.

Subaru: Uh yeah!

*Seishiro and Subaru dance*

Subaru: *Puts head on Seishiro's chest and whispers* I'm Subaru...*Runs away*

Seishiro: HEY!

Kamui: *Dressed as a cat* Meow! *Scratche Fuma*

Fuma: Ow! That hurts! Y\ou have really pointy nails! Shall I cut them for you?

Kamui: *Hugs him* No.

Alex: This is just weird...

Tsubaki: You said it.

Subaru: Hi...

Kamui: Why are you dressed like that??

Subaru: *Runs away fast*

Kamui: Oh no you don't! *Runs after him*

Fuma: So dramatic..

Seishiro: Subaru..

Hyuufai: How was it?

Seishiro: You want to die?

Hyuufai: Well that's a really good offer but no no thanks..

Tsubaki: *sweat drops*

Alex: You are crazy.

Kurogane: Damn right she is!

Fai: ZZZ...I love you Kuro-cchi..

Hyuufai: That's it for now! Please submit more dares because this fic may end at chapter 30...It depends really..

Watanuki: THAT'S A THREAT!!!

Hyuufai: No it isn't bye!

End of chapter 22!


End file.
